SOUL
by pandamwuchan
Summary: begitu besar kecintaannya pada seorang gadis membuatnya berharap, jika suatu hari nanti ia bisa bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai. permohonannya pun terkabul, ia bersama menjalin kasih dengan gadis yang ia cintai, meski tidak dalam kondisi yang ia harapkan. UPDET CHAP 5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning:** Typo, OOC maybe, AU, AsuCaga x ShinnCaga, dan pair lainnya.

* * *

**SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**By. PandamwuChan**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Sret...

Cagalli menjauhkan tangan seseorang yang kini sedang menutup matanya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Cagalli kembali fokus pada bacaan yang ia pegang.

"Jangan menggangguku, Athrun."

Seketika tubuh Cagalli sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Buku bacaan yang ia pegang terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh, lantaran Athrun memeluknya dari belakang. Athrun lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan duduk di samping Cagalli.

"Kau selalu tahu, Cagalli."

Cagalli mendengus. Ia mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh di rerumputan dan memukulkan bukunya ke kepala Athrun secara perlahan, "Bodoh, memang siapa lagi yang akan menggangguku di jam istirahat seperti ini?"

Athrun tertawa lalu mengambil buku bacaan Cagalli dari tangan Cagalli, dan meletakkan buku itu tepat di sampingnya. Tindakannya tentu membuat Cagalli sedikit merengek meminta bukunya agar dikembalikan.

"Sudah, cukup pacaran sama bukunya! Sekarang pacaranlah denganku."

Cagalli menyilangkan kedua tangannya di perut, dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Athrun.

"Hei, Cagalli." Athrun menyentuh-nyentuh lengan Cagalli dengan telunjuknya.

Cagalli melirik sejenak ke arahnya. Terlihat wajah Athrun yang sedang memohon.

"Ayolah."

Mendengar suara Athrun, secara mendadak Cagalli beralih padanya dan mencubiti lengan serta pinggang Athrun. Membuat Athrun tertawa geli, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Cagalli.

"Kau nakal," ucap Athrun.

Sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Athrun, dan dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Athrun, Cagalli terkekeh, "Waktu Anda hanya lima detik dimulai dari sekarang."

"Apa?" belum sempat Athrun mencerna ucapan Cagalli. Cagalli langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari Athrun. Tangan Cagalli kembali memegang buku bacaan yang tadinya diambil oleh Athrun. Cagalli kembali membaca bukunya dengan sangat serius.

"Kau curang." Athrun melenguh pelan melihat Cagalli yang kembali menghabiskan waktunya dengan novel kesayangannya.

Cagalli hanya tertawa pelan, "Novel ini tidak bisa kuselesaikan dalam waktu seminggu, biasanya selama dua hari aku pasti selesai membacanya."

Athrun meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak Cagalli. Hembusan napasnya menerpa kulit lembut Cagalli, "Kau menyalahkanku?"

Cagalli mengangguk pelan, "Yep, karena kau selalu menggangguku. Novel ini tidak bisa kuselesaikan dengan cepat. Kau tahu 'kan, aku hanya punya waktu membaca novel ini pada jam istirahat sekolah berlangsung."

"Kenapa tidak kau baca di rumah saja?"

"Kau lupa, bila di rumah aku harus membantu ibu membuat _mochi_ untuk dijual."

"Kalau begitu malam hari."

Cagalli melirik ke arah Athrun yang masih setia berada di pundaknya. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Athrun, "Tidak boleh-"

"Mengganggu jam belajar." Athrun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Cagalli.

Cagalli menatap Athrun, lalu tertawa. Dan Athrun tersenyum melihat wajah Cagalli yang sedang tertawa dengan sangat manis.

.

.

.

"Tsk," seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam terlihat menggeram dan mencengkram pagar besi yang ada di depannya. Mata _ruby_-nya memandang tajam pemandangan yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah melalui atap sekolah. Melihat pemandangan itu, membuat hatinya menjadi sakit.

_'Apa kau tahu, jika aku mencintaimu?'_

Lelaki itu menundukkan wajahnya sejenak dan memandang bunga kertas yang ada di tangan kirinya saat ini.

_Memandangmu bersamanya hanya akan membuat hatiku sakit._

"Shinn."

Shinn menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luna yang berjalan menghampirinya sembari membawa beberapa map.

"Jadi menemaniku?"

_Aku sadar hanya ada dia di hatimu..._

Shinn tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Luna, ia menjulurkan tangannya, "Mau kubawakan?" tawarnya.

Luna tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa map yang berisikan dokumen, yang ia pegang sedari tadi, pada Shinn. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah. Nampak Shinn yang sedikit menoleh ke belakang sejenak, kemudian kembali memandang ke depannya.

_Tapi... Apa boleh aku berharap untuk bersamamu..._

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

"Terima ini Yzak." Dearkan melempar gumpalan kertas berbentuk seperti bola tenis ke arah Yzak.

PLUK

Lemparan Dearka meleset dan mengenai wajah Athrun, yang baru saja memasuki kelas bersama dengan Cagalli di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Dearka?" Athrun mengelus batang hidungnya yang terkena lemparan dari Dearka. Terlihat hidungnya sedikit memerah.

Melihat itu, Cagalli tertawa pelan, ia lalu mendekat ke arah Athrun, menyentuh hidung Athrun yang memerah, "Sakit?" tanyanya.

Suara siulan pun mengalun secara bersahutan.

"Aih...aih, mulai lagi mesranya." Dearka memandang iri pada Athrun dan Cagalli.

Sedangkan Yzak sudah pergi menuju bangkunya. Membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela tangannya. Ia malas bila harus melihat kemesraan dan hal-hal romantis yang terjadi di kelasnya. Karena bagi Yzak, hal-hal yang berbau cinta itu merepotkan.

Athrun dan Cagalli tertawa pelan mendengar protes dari Dearka. Namun tawa mereka berhenti, saat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut magenta masuk ke dalam kelas diiringi oleh seorang lelaki tampan di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar." Gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan kelas.

Semua siswa penghuni kelas 3-B pun langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing, termasuk Athrun dan Cagalli.

Shinn lalu menyerahkan map yang ia bawa tadi pada Luna.

Sret

Luna membuka map berwarna merah yang ia pegang, "Baiklah, bulan depan pihak sekolah akan menggelar wisata ke pantai. Dan saya sebagai Sekretaris OSIS ingin meminta data kalian semua untuk dikumpulkan pada Ketua OSIS, dan bla...bla..."

Selagi Luna sibuk menjelaskan kepada semua siswa kelas 3-B. Shinn malah terlihat seperti memperhatikan seseorang. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang, di dekat jendela. Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut pirangnya secara perlahan.

_Rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah cantikmu, membuatmu terlihat begitu indah di mataku..._

Tanpa sadar Shinn tersenyum sembari memandangi wajah cantik sang gadis. Namun, senyumnya tak bertahan lama, dan langsung sirna ketika ia melihat gadis pujaan hatinya bersenda gurau dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang berada di sampingnya. Jari-jari mereka bertautan.

_Dan keindahan yang kau miliki tak pernah bisa aku dapatkan_

Shinn memandang sayu gadis manis yang duduk di ujung sana. Tangannya terkepal. Ia menoleh ke arah Luna yang nampaknya masih sibuk menjelaskan rencana wisata yang akan dilakukan pihak sekolah.

Lama...

Shinn memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap lantai. Ia berharap, agar Luna segera mengakhiri penjelasannya, dan segera keluar dari kelas ini. Karena, terlalu lama berada di sini, akan membuat hatinya berteriak semakin kencang, karena menahan sakit.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

"Kau terlihat lesu, Shinn." Luna meletakkan map-map yang ia bawa di atas meja, dan duduk di kursi.

"Kau sakit?"

Shinn hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, sembari menatap langit biru melalui jendela ruang OSIS. Ia termenung.

BRAK

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut coklat tengah memasuki ruang OSIS dengan sangat lesu.

"Ah, Ketua. Selamat datang," sambut Luna pada Kira yang baru saja memasuki ruang OSIS dan duduk di kursinya.

"Bagaimana semua data-datanya, Luna?"

"Siap, Ketua. Semua sudah beres. Kita hanya perlu mengadakan rapat ulang, pulang sekolah ini. Oh ya, Ketua... Ketua terlihat tidak bersemangat." Luna memperhatikan wajah Kira yang terlihat kurang bersemangat itu.

Kira memandang Luna sejenak, lalu tersenyum sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Luna. Oh ya Shinn, bisa kau persiapkan semua yang diperlukan untuk wisata nanti?" tanya Kira pada Shinn.

Namun, Shinn tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kira. Matanya sibuk mengamati seseorang di luar sana, dari dalam jendela. Mengamati seorang gadis cantik yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, Cagalli Yula Athha.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

"Cagalli~"

Cagalli menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Miriallia yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Tidak pulang bersama Athrun?"

Cagalli menggeleng, "Tidak, hari ini Athrun mengikuti ekskul basket. Jadi, aku pulang duluan," ucap Cagalli yang mulai berjalan menuju keluar gerbang sekolah bersama Miriallia.

"Oh ya, Cagalli. Kau sudah dengar kabarnya tidak?"

"Kabar apa?"

Miriallia melihat ke kanan dan kirinya, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Cagalli, berbisik, "Ada seseorang yang menyukaimu."

Cagalli hanya tertawa pelan mendengar omongan Miriallia, "Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

Miriallia menghela napasnya, "Ya ampun Cagalli. Apa hanya respon seperti itu yang bisa kau berikan?"

"Memang aku harus memberi respon seperti apa?"

Mereka terlihat sudah sampai di halte bus.

"Kau itu sudah punya pacar, Cagalli."

"Lalu?"

"Ya seharusnya kau terkejut, bila ada yang menyukaimu. Bukankah itu sebuah kelancangan bila ada seorang lelaki yang menyukai seorang gadis yang sudah memiliki pacar?"

Cagalli tersenyum, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bus. Saat bus yang mereka nanti sudah tiba.

"Biar saja. Yang seperti itu pasti akan hilang sendiri. Tidak perlu ambil pusing, cukup perhatikan apa yang kau punya saat ini." Cagalli menatap Miriallia.

Miriallia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Cagalli, "Dasar kau."

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Shinn berjalan keluar gedung sekolah, ia melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Hh, ternyata rapat OSIS memang melelahkan dan menyita waktu yang cukup lama. Ia merenggangkan seluruh otot-otot dan urat sarafnya yang menegang akibat rapat tadi.

Dan saat hendak menuju gerbang, ia tak sengaja melihat seorang pria tua berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Pria tua itu seakan menunggunya. Namun, tak ingin ambil pusing, Shinn berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya tanpa berhenti sedikitpun pada pria tua itu.

Sekilas terlihat pria tua itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

Shinn berhenti dan menoleh sejenak ke belakang setelah ia mendengar pria tua itu bersuara. Namun aneh, saat ia menoleh, ia sudah tidak lagi melihat pria tua yang berada di gerbang sekolahnya.

Sudahlah! Shinn kembali berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

"Athrun."

Athrun menangkap botol minuman yang dilempar oleh Heine padanya. Heine lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Permainanmu sungguh hebat." puji Heine.

Athrun tersenyum lalu meneguk air mineral yang baru saja diberi oleh Heine.

"Terima kasih."

Heine menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Athrun, "Hei, di mana _princess _saat ini?"

Athrun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lapangan basket _indoor _dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya, "Sudah pulang."

"Wew, dia tidak menunggumu? Sayang sekali yah, dia tidak melihat permainan basketmu yang sangat keren ini."

Athrun menjauhkan lengannya dan menatap Heine sembari tersenyum, "Bicara apa kau? Hehe, Cagalli harus membantu ibunya di rumah. Dan lagi pula, dia sudah pernah melihatku bermain basket."

"Ya...ya, terserah apa katamu, Tuan. Oh ya, apa kau sudah mendengar sebuah gosip?"

Athrun membalikkan badannya menjadi menyamping dan membelakangi Heine, "Laki-laki dilarang bergosip, Heine."

Heine memukul pelan kaki Athrun, "Hei, ini bukan gosip. Tapi fakta! Kau tahu, sepertinya _princess_-mu itu benar-benar cantik ya?"

"Kau baru tahu, kalau dia cantik?"

Heine tertawa masam, "Bukan begitu, Athrun. Tapi sungguh, kabarnya ada anggota OSIS yang sudah lama menyukainya, sama sepertimu, Athrun."

Athrun bangkit dari rebahannya dan berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga, ia mengambil handuk kecilnya, "Benarkah?"

Heine menghampiri Athrun, "Kau tidak takut bila Cagalli direbut?"

Athrun hanya bisa tertawa sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Heine. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju keluar, sudah saatnya ia pulang.

"Aku tidak pernah takut, karena Cagalli memang tercipta untukku."

Heine bersiul menggoda Athrun, "Yah, terserah apa katamu. Oh ya, kau mau ikut bersamaku pergi ke kedai?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau pulang saja," ucap Athrun yang berjalan menuju keluar.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya Tuan Zala, hehe." goda Heine pada Athrun.

Dan Athrun pun mengangkat jempolnya pada Heine, tanpa menoleh ke arah Heine sedikitpun.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Shinn mengambil ponsel _android_-nya dari saku blazernya ketika ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya saat ia melihat nama seseorang yang meneleponnya di layar ponselnya.

Pik

"Ya, Mayu. Ada apa?"

_"Kakak mau oleh-oleh apa dari Mayu?"_

Shinn tertawa pelan, "Hm, Kakak mau Mayu saja."

Suara dengusan pun terdengar dari seberang sana, _"Kakak, Mayu serius. Kakak mau oleh-oleh apa? Mayu akan membawakannya untuk kakak."_

"Hei, kakak juga serius. Kakak cuma mau Mayu cepat pulang saja dari PLANTs. Soalnya, kakak kangen dengan Mayu." Shinn tersenyum mendengar suara Mayu yang tertawa karena ucapannya.

_"Kakak sudah pulang ke rumah?"_

"Belum, ini sudah setengah jalan menuju rumah." Shinn berhenti saat ia melihat lampu penyeberangan menunjukkan warna merah. Tanda untuk tidak menyeberang.

_"Hm, kalau begitu baiklah. Kakak hati-hati ya di jalan. Ingat kak, lihat kanan-kiri, hehe."_

Shinn kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya saat lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau, "Iya, Mayu juga cepat pulang ya ke ORB. Jangan terlalu lama berlibur di sa-"

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

PRAK

Shinn terduduk seketika, saat ia hampir saja ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil pengangkut kayu yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hh, ia menghela napasnya, untungnya saja ia tidak tertabrak. Shinn melihat ke tangannya yang sudah tidak menggenggam ponsel lagi.

Sial, ponselnya terlepas dan terlempar dari tangannya. Ia bergegas menuju ke tengah jalan yang sedikit berbukit itu untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terlempar. Dan saat hendak mengambil ponselnya, tak jauh darinya, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, antara mobil pengangkut kayu dan pengendara mobil lainnya. Kedua mobil itu bertabrakan dengan kuat, hingga menyebabkan tali yang mengikat kayu-kayu tersebut menjadi putus, dan kayu itu langsung berjatuhan menuju Shinn.

_Hal pertama yang terbesit dalam benakku, ketika melihat kayu-kayu itu berjatuhan ke arahku adalah... Mati_

BRUK

Tubuh Shinn terhempas begitu beberapa kayu yang berguling itu menghantam keras tubuhnya. Ia terkapar, dan darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan juga tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Orang-orang pun segera berdatangan menghampirinya untuk menolong. Riuh di mana-mana, tapi tak juga dapat Shinn dengar.

_Namun setidaknya, sebelum aku pergi... Tolong izinkan aku untuk berada di sampingmu sekali saja..._

_Aku..._

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Tuuuuutt...tuuuuutt...

Cagalli segera berlari menuju telepon rumahnya yang berada di ruang tengah, saat ia mendengar telepon rumah itu berdering. Ia lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo," sapa Cagalli.

_"Cagalli, hiks..."_

"Miriallia, ada apa?" suara Cagalli terdengar begitu penasaran saat mendengar Miriallia menangis.

_"Bergegaslah menuju Rumah Sakit..."_

BRUK

Tubuh Cagalli menegang mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Miriallia. Ia terduduk, dan air matanya langsung menetes, membasahi pipinya.

_'Ini bohong 'kan?'_

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Shinn membuka kedua matanya dan melihat ke atasnya. Ruangan putih bersih, sepertinya ia berada di surga. Matanya lalu menyusuri ruangan putih ini secara perlahan, dan menemukan sesosok gadis yang sedang menangis sembari menggenggam tangannya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang.

"Cagalli."

Cagalli segera menoleh, lalu dengan cepat memeluknya sembari menangis. Membuatnya menjadi bingung. Mengapa Cagalli ada di sini? Apakah ini mimpi? Ia belum mati?

Cagalli lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Athrun."

Shinn membulatkan kedua matanya saat ia mendengar ucapan Cagalli. Athrun? Yang benar saja...

"Bu-bukan, a-aku..." Shinn terdiam begitu ia mendengar suaranya sendiri. Tunggu dulu! Ada yang berbeda dari suaranya.

Shinn segera menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul secara samar-samar di kaca jendela. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu ia melihat sosoknya di kaca jendela.

Athrun...

Ia melihat tangannya dan juga tubuhnya. Dipegang-pegangnya rambut dan wajahnya. Tidak mungkin!

Shinn segera melepas selang infus yang melekat di tangannya secara paksa dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kuat. Dan terlihatlah secara jelas dirinya melalui cermin yang ada di kamar mandi.

Melihat sosoknya yang ia yakini bukanlah dirinya, membuatnya berteriak histeris.

"TIDAK!"

"Athrun!" Cagalli langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati tubuh _Athrun_ yang terduduk lesu di kamar mandi sembari menatap tangannya sendiri.

Ia menyentuh pundak _Athrun_, "Athrun, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya yang langsung menyentuh kedua pipi _Athrun_.

Shinn menatap tak percaya pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Cagalli datang menghampirinya dan menyentuh wajahnya. Benarkah semua ini telah terjadi? Ia lalu memanggil nama Cagalli sekali lagi.

"Cagalli."

"Ada apa, Athrun?" Cagalli memandang wajah _Athrun_ dengan pandangan yang khawatir.

_Haumea, apa maksud semua ini?_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf, panda akhir-akhir ini merasa dihantui oleh seseorang yang ngotot banget supaya panda bikin fic dengan tema begini -.-'' , supaya selamat(?) akhirnya jadilah fic yang gaje begini. hm, fic ini memang bersambung, tapi tidak akan panjang XD, karena panda masih ada kewajiban(?) buat gelanjutin fic panda yang lain. hahahaha... dan untuk seseorang, nih.. panda dah updet fic yang kamu mau. cepetan baca, dan segera review! awas kalo gak... bakal panda telen kamu kayak telur bebek XD

ckckckckc...panda malah jadi curhaat niiih -.-''

hm, pokoknya gimana deh menurut para readers?

oh ya, panda juga minta saran nih, panda kebingungan nih fic kasih genre apa #dhieeeesshh

ada yang mau kasih saran gak? nih fic cocok kasih genre apa T.T

oke, tanpa banyak ngetik(?) lagi, terima kasih kepada yang mau mampir ke sini,

see you next time XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning:** Typo, OOC maybe, AU, AsuCaga x ShinnCaga, dan pair lainnya.

* * *

**SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**By. PandamwuChan**

**chapter 2**

* * *

"Athrun," panggil Cagalli.

Shinn langsung menoleh ke arah Cagalli yang saat ini menatapnya. Kini Shinn sudah kembali terbaring di ranjangnya. Selang infus yang tadinya terlepas, sudah kembali terpasang di punggung tangannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Cagalli membelai lembut rambut _Athrun. _

Shinn menggeleng dan kembali menatap ke langit biru melalui jendela, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Cagalli menggenggam erat tangan _Athrun, _"Kau mengalami sebuah kecelakaan saat hendak pulang ke rumah, Athrun. Miriallia yang melihat kejadiannya. Dia bilang, mobil yang kau kendarai ditabrak oleh mobil pengangkut kayu di persimpangan jalan."

Mata Shinn membulat. Persimpangan... Mobil pengangkut kayu... Ia menatap Cagalli, dan mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Benar! Wajahnya langsung berubah shock, saat ia kembali ingat dengan yang terjadi saat itu. Ia ingat, sebelum kayu-kayu itu berjatuhan dan menimpanya. Waktu itu, banyak orang-orang yang berlari menuju ke arah dua mobil yang bertabrakan itu. Mereka semua berusaha mengeluarkan pengemudi yang berada di dalam mobil. Terlihat bahwa salah satu dari pengemudi itu adalah seorang lelaki muda berambut biru gelap. Seorang lelaki yang ia kenal.

Athrun Zala...

Shinn menutup matanya. Aneh, kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Ia lalu teringat dengan pria tua yang berdiri di gerbang sekolahnya.

_"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan."_

Shinn membuka matanya lagi, dan tertawa pelan mengingat ucapan pria tua itu. Ya, ampun! Apa benar ini semua terjadi karena keinginannya? Keinginan untuk bisa bersama dengan Cagalli.

_Aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi aku merasa bahagia saat aku tahu ini terjadi karena keinginanku sendiri... Yang terlalu mengharapkanmu untuk berada di sisiku._

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

Esoknya

Cagalli menghampiri _Athrun _yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlihat bahwa _Athrun _sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit lagi. Karena ia hanya mengalami luka ringan, dan tubuhnya kini sudah pulih, sudah saatnya ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan lagipula, Shinn juga tidak betah berlama-lama di ranjang perawatan tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Shinn menatap Cagalli yang tersenyum padanya. Cagalli menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau benar ingin pulang?" tanyanya.

Shinn mengangguk, "Hm, aku sudah merasa baikan kok."

Cagalli menghela napasnya, "Hh, aku sedikit terkejut saat kau meminta ingin pulang pada dokter." ia menyentuh perban yang melilit di kepala _Athrun, _"Tapi, melihatmu yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Aku nampaknya, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Shinn tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli, "Aku tak apa," ucapnya yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Cagalli.

"Ayo." ajak Shinn dan langsung disambut hangat oleh Cagalli.

Cagalli menyambut uluran tangannya. Dan kini, tangan mereka saling bertautan. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju keluar.

_Ternyata, seperti ini rasanya merasakan genggaman tanganmu._

.

.

_._

Seorang gadis manis terlihat sedang menangis sembari menatap lelaki tampan yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya saat ini. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Shinn." Luna menangis menyebut namanya.

Luna lalu menggenggam erat tangan Shinn yang terlilit oleh perban. Tubuh Shinn seakan menjadi mumi. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya kini tertutupi oleh perban. Naas, akibat kayu-kayu yang menghantam keras tubuhnya. Membuat beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, dan juga beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya yang terkoyak, dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

Tapi ini mukjizat!

Awalnya para dokter yang menangani tubuhnya merasa bahwa lelaki malang ini sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Namun, sedetik kemudian, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Jantungnya yang tak berdetak, kembali berdetak. Membuat para dokter yang mengira lelaki ini sudah mati, menjadi terkesima.

_Ia masih hidup..._

Luna menggenggam erat tangan Shinn. Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur malah. Lantaran Shinn masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Meski kini tubuhnya terbaring lemah tak berdaya dan koma. Tapi, setidaknya...

"Kau masih ada di sini, Shinn."

Brak!

Pintu ruang perawatan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis muda dengan rambut _blond _serta mata magentanya. Deru napasnya yang tak beraturan. Matanya tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang tergolek lemah dengan lilitan perban di sekujur tubuh. Air mata spontan menetes, menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Shinn...," suaranya terdengar pilu.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan, menghampiri tubuh Shinn. Disentuhnya secara perlahan wajah Shinn.

Luna menundukkan wajah melihat pemandangan ini. Dengan sigap ia pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia memegangi dadanya dengan erat.

"Hh, sadarlah Luna. Shinn hanya sahabatmu, dan Shinn hanya milik Stellar seorang."

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

"Athrun~" Dearka berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh _Athrun _yang baru tiba di rumah bersama Cagalli.

"Jaga sikapmu, Dearka! Kau lupa, kalau Athrun baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?" Yzak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di perut.

Dearka lalu melepas pelukannya dan tertawa pelan, "Maaf, Athrun. Aku terlalu bersemangat menyambutmu. Aku pikir, kau akan betah tinggal di rumah sakit."

Shinn tersenyum melihat Dearka dan Yzak, ia menatap Cagalli yang berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya.

_Athrun Zala... Ternyata hidupmu begitu sempurna. Teman yang menyenangkan, dan pacar yang perhatian, semua kau miliki._

"Tidak, aku sudah merasa baikan. Aku hanya mengalami luka ringan," ucap Shinn.

Dearka memukul pelan lengan _Athrun, _"Tapi, kau memang kuat 'yah. Tak kusangka, kemarin kau kecelakaan, sekarang sudah sehat."

Shinn tertawa mendengar ucapan Dearka. Ia memandang Cagalli, "Semua ini berkat dia."

Dearka bersiul seketika, dan Yzak sudah menunjukkan raut wajah yang bosan.

"Kau sama saja ternyata. Tak peduli tubuhmu masih sakit atau tidak, kau masih saja gombal." Dearka menyentuh perban yang melilit di kepala _Athrun._

"Itu sudah menjadi sifat alamiah laki-laki 'kan?"

"Aku TIDAK!" Yzak memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan hal ini, membuat semua teman-temannya menjadi tertawa.

_Tapi maaf, semua yang kau miliki. Kini harus menjadi milikku._

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

"Ada apa, Luna?" Kira mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_"Kira, di mana Lacus saat ini? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, dan apa kau sudah memberitahunya jika Shinn mengalami kecelakaan?" suara Luna terdengar begitu murung dan juga lesu._

Kira tersenyum sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat Luna menyebut nama seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Dan ia menatap petak-petak lantai kamarnya dengan pandangan yang datar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."

_"Terima kasih. Maaf jika aku menyusahkanmu."_

"Tak apa, Luna. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Shinn?"

_"Shinn baik-baik saja. Ada Stellar yang... menjaganya."_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kira dengan ragu.

Dan tak ada jawaban yang muncul dari Luna. Luna seakan diam seribu bahasa saat Kira bertanya mengenai keadaannya.

"Luna-"

_"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Kira."_

"Hm, baiklah jika kau berkata begitu. Besok sore aku akan mengunjungi Shinn bersama... Lacus, mungkin." Kira menutup panggilan itu di ponselnya, dan menatap Flay yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Flay.

Kira mendekati Flay, dan memeluknya. Ia juga membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Flay.

"Luna memintaku untuk menghubungi Lacus."

Flay segera memeluk erat Kira dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabat tersayangnya ini, "Jangan bersedih. Biar aku yang akan menghubungi Lacus. Hh, salahmu sendiri yang tak bercerita pada Luna, bila saat ini kau sedang bertengkar dengan Lacus."

* * *

**(-_-)/\( '.')**

* * *

Bruk

Shinn merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang ada di kamar. Matanya memandang ke langit-langit. Hh, Cagalli baru saja pulang dari rumahnya. Kini ia mendadak merasa asing berada di kamar ini. Shinn mendesah pelan, lalu sebuah ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar. Ia bangkit dari rebahannya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ada pesan yang masuk.

_From: Hime_

Dahi Shinn berkedut melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut. _Hime_? Siapa itu?

**From: Hime**

**Athrun, aku lupa memberitahumu tadi, tapi, malam ini akan ada kembang api yang diluncurkan di dekat kuil. Mau melihatnya bersamaku? Oh ya, Dearka dan yang lain juga akan pergi.**

Plok!

Shinn menepuk dahinya, usai membaca pesan tersebut. Melihat dari isinya, sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan ini.

"Hh, Athrun Zala. Kau ternyata cukup berlebihan. Karena aku yang mengambil alih semuanya, aku akan mengganti nama kontak Cagalli, huh."

Tut...tut...tut...

Shinn tersenyum saat melihat nama kontak Cagalli yang baru di ponselnya. Hh, rasanya ia begitu bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Shinn lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

_Di mana aku?_

Shinn membuka kedua matanya dan memperhatikan sekitar. Sebuah tempat sepi, serba putih.

_Ini di mana?_

Shinn memulai langkahnya, berjalan menyusuri jalan tanpa ujung yang ada di ruangan putih ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, sekelebat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan menyinarinya, membuat pandangannya menjadi silau. Shinn melindungi pandangannya dengan lengannya.

Sret

Matanya langsung membulat saat ia melihat sesosok lelaki muda dengan rambut biru gelap, tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Athrun... Zala..."

Lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap Shinn dengan pandangan yang datar.

"Kembalikan tubuhku!"

Shinn kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksud perkataanmu haa?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah Shinn, "Itu..." pandangannya masih datar, "...tubuhku."

Seketika Shinn merasa ada beribu tangan yang mencuat dan mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Membuatnya terkejut, dan meronta untuk dilepaskan. "Apa-apaan ini!?" pekiknya.

Namun tangan-tangan itu masih saja berusaha untuk melumpuhkannya.

_Kembalikan... Tubuhku..._

Sebuah lubang hitam muncul tepat di bawah kaki Shinn. Lubang itu dengan cepat menyedot Shinn untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Nyessshhh...

Shinn berteriak keras saat ia melihat kini kakinya yang masuk ke lubang hitam itu sudah mengeluarkan asap. Dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Di sana... Di atasnya, sudah ada Athrun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Athrun lalu mendekatinya, dan seketika juga langsung berubah menjadi dirinya.

Melihat dirinya sendiri berada di atasnya sembari tersenyum, membuat Shinn menjadi merinding. Shinn lalu melihat bahwa Athrun yang sudah berubah menjadi dirinya memegang pisau. Pisau itu terarah tepat di wajahnya.

"Aku... Akan merebutnya kembali."

Slaaaash...

.

.

.

Srak...

Shinn segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Hh...hh... Keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Ia lalu memegang-megang wajahnya. Tidak ada darah, tidak ada luka, dan tidak ada bekas tusukan pisau di wajahnya. Mimpi! Ini pasti mimpi.

Dengan segera ia memalingkan pandangannya menuju sebuah cermin yang ada di lemari. Ia menatapnya dengan seksama.

Masih ada...

Shinn tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah cermin itu. Disentuhnya cermin itu, dan dipandanginya bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin. Bayangan dirinya dengan tubuh tegap, kulit putih, dan mata _emerald. _Disentuhnya rambut biru gelapnya, kemudian dicengkramnya.

"Aku, masih ada di dalam dirimu." Dengan penuh bangga Shinn mengucapkannya.

Drrrrt...drrrtt...

Pandangan Shinn beralih ke tempat tidurnya. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya. _Shinn's love is calling..._

Alis Shinn saling bertautan. Mengapa Cagalli meneleponnya? Ia lalu melirik jam digital yang berada tepat di atas meja nya. Jam 9 malam...

"Sial, aku terlambat."

**(-_-)/\(^ v ^)**

"Kau lama." Ketus Cagalli saat melihat _Athrun _menghampirinya di gerbang kuil. Terlihat jika Cagalli sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di perut.

"Ma-maaf, aku ketiduran."

Cagalli menyipit dan mendekat pada _Athrun, _"Kau," ia menyentuh kening Athrun yang dibasahi oleh keringat, "baik-baik saja?"

Shinn langsung menggenggam erat tangan Cagalli dan menjauhkannya dari keningnya. Ditatapnya Cagalli dengan pandangan yang sedikit panik, "Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa."

Cagalli masih memandang Athrun dengan pandangan yang khawatir. Ada yang aneh, batinnya.

"Hh, ayo. Dearka dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di atas sana."

**(-_-)/\(^ v ^)**

"Biar aku saja yang membawakannya." Luna berjalan sembari membawa beberapa botol obat yang ia ambil dari Stellar.

"Ah terima kasih."

"Hm..."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruang perawatan Shinn. Terlihat jika Stellar sudah masuk dan mulai melihat kondisi Shinn.

"Sepertinya, luka-lukanya masih belum pulih." Stellar memandang prihatin tubuh Shinn yang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Luna lalu berdiri tepat di sampingnya, disentuhnya secara perlahan bahu Stellar.

"Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja, Stellar." Luna menyemangatinya.

Stellar tersenyum lirih, "Ternyata seperti ini rasanya melihat orang yang kau sayangi, terbaring tak berdaya."

"Stellar."

"Ah, ta-tapi, Stellar yakin jika Shinn akan baik-baik saja, ya kan, Luna?"

Luna langsung memeluk tubuh Stellar dengan erat, "Shinn tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Dia akan selalu berada bersama kita, Stellar."

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Dhuar... Dhuar...

Cagalli terpana melihat indahnya kembang api yang diluncurkan oleh pihak kuil.

"Indah."

Cagalli sontak mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar _Athrun_ bergumam sembari menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kekasihnya.

"Eh, Cagalli." Shinn terkejut merasakan tubuh Cagalli yang tiba-tiba saja merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Cagalli langsung memeluk erat lengan _Athrun. _Ia menatap wajah _Athrun _yang saat ini tersenyum melihatnya.

_Aku mencintaimu..._

Shinn tak dapat membendung kebahagiaannya saat ia mendengar pengakuan dari Cagalli, gadis yang sudah lama ia cintai. "Hm, aku juga mencintaimu," ucapnya yang lalu mengecup singkat puncak kepala Cagalli.

.

.

.

"Wah, tak kusangka kembang apinya sangat indah." Miriallia senyum-senyum sendiri sembari berjalan menuruni tangga kuil.

"Ha, kau menyukainya sayang~?" Dearka mencoba merangkul pundak Miriallia, namun langsung mendapat penolakan dari sang gadis.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang, bodoh."

Heine tertawa melihat kemesraan yang terjalin di antara kedua sahabatnya, "Wah, kalian mesra sekali."

Yzak menatap bosan semua sahabatnya terutama Heine, ia lalu menepuk pelan bahu Heine, "Apa kau buta? Jika kau ingin melihat kemesraan. Mengapa kau tidak melihat dua pasangan bodoh dan membosankan yang ada di depan sana."

Heine tertawa renyah mendengar Yzak. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju dua pasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan menuruni tangga kuil. Jari-jari mereka bertautan dengan erat.

"Kau benar, makhluk tanpa cinta. Mereka-lah yang benar-benar pasangan romantis," gumam Heine.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut _navy blue _terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah bangku putih yang ada di ruangan yang serba putih. Kepalanya terlihat menunduk, dan tatapan matanya yang sendu.

"Mengapa aku ada di sini?" gumamnya.

Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan putih yang terlihat kosong. Tak ada apapun di tempat ini. Bahkan tak ada jalan menuju tempat lain. Semuanya putih, serba putih. Ia lalu menatap dirinya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku berada di mana?"

Sriiing! Sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan muncul di hadapannya. Ia lalu segera menyipitkan matanya. Cahaya apa itu? Dipicingkannya matanya, saat ia melihat secara samar-samar sosok seorang wanita cantik yang berperawakan hampir menyerupainya, datang menghampirinya.

"Ibu?"

Wanita cantik yang memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama dengan Athrun hanya tersenyum lembut, menatap putera kesayangannya.

"Kau, mengapa berada di sini, anakku?"

"Ah, bu-bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya. Me-mengapa ibu ada di sini? Ah, apa aku sudah mati bu?"

Lenore tersenyum, menatap putera semata wayangnya yang memang sudah ia tinggal pergi sejak umur 15 tahun. Lenore berjalan menghampiri Athrun, dan digenggamnya tangan hangat puteranya. Tangan yang hangat, berbeda dengan tangannya yang dingin bagaikan es yang beku. Lenore lalu menuntun Athrun menuju sebuah bangku putih yang memang sudah berada di tempat itu. Dan setelah duduk, digenggamnya erat tangan Athrun.

"Kau sudah besar, dan semakin tampan saja." Senyum Lenore yang membelai lembut rambut Athrun.

Mendapat belaian kasih dari ibunya, tentu membuat Athrun tersenyum meski dengan raut wajah yang sedih, karena ia rindu dengan ibunya.

"Terima kasih, ibu."

Lenore sekejap langsung memeluk tubuh Athrun. Senyuman masih dengan setia merekah di wajahnya. Sudah lama ia tak memeluk tubuh anaknya.

"Ibu," suara Athrun memecah keheningan yang sempat menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Athrun?"

"Ini di mana? Dan mengapa aku bisa berada di sini? Apa aku benar sudah mati?"

Lenore melepas pelukannya, dan ditatapnya Athrun, masih dengan senyuman. Lenore langsung menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, anakku. Kau belum mati."

"Lalu mengapa aku berada di sini? A-aku ingat bu, sebelumnya aku berada di sekolah, bermain basket bersama Heine. Lalu aku pulang menuju ke rumah. Dan, dalam perjalananku, aku...aku." Athrun sempat terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

"mengalami sebuah kecelakaan," sambungnya lagi, dan menatap ibu tercintanya.

"Setelah itu, aku berada di sini sendirian."

Lenore kembali merengkuh tubuh Athrun, dengan lembut ia membelai rambut Athrun, "Kau belum mati, sayang. Belum waktunya. Kau hanya belum membuka kedua matamu untuk kembali."

"Dan bagaimana caraku untuk membuka mataku, bu?"

"Cukup rasakan dengan hatimu, maka kau akan bangun dari tidurmu."

Athrun kembali diam untuk berpikir. Lima menit ia berdiam diri untuk berpikir, kemudian ia menatap wajah cantik sang ibu.

"Aku, belum ingin kembali, bu. Aku masih merindukanmu. Boleh aku berada di sini sebentar saja?"

Lenore menatap lembut Athrun, "Ya anakku. Ya, ibu akan menemanimu di sini. Karena memang belum saatnya kau untuk bangun."

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Tuk...

Dengan segera Stella membuka kedua matanya, saat ia merasa jemari Shinn yang digenggamnya secara erat, mulai bergerak.

"Shinn-" ucapannya terhenti kala ia melihat wajah Shinn yang langsung meneteskan air mata.

Namun, mengapa Shinn masih saja terpejam dan tidak membuka kedua matanya? Tangan Stella makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada jari-jari Shinn yang tadi sempat bergerak.

"Ayolah, Shinn. Bangunlah, Stellar dan Luna menunggumu di sini." Stellar menatap penuh harap pada Shinn yang kini kembali diam tanpa pergerakan yang berarti.

"Shinn," air mata Stellar jatuh mengenai pipinya. Dengan penuh isak tangis, Stellar merunduk dan merengkuh tubuh Shinn.

.

.

.

Luna terdiam melihat Stellar yang menangis sembari memegangi tangan Shinn, dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Melihat pemandangan itu, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia lalu kembali menutup pintunya dan duduk di kursi tepat di dekat ruang perawatan Shinn, matanya menatap sayu ke depan.

Sudah tengah malam begini, ia masih saja terjaga. Luna lalu mengambil ponsel _flip _nya dari saku, dan membukanya. Air matanya mulai menumpuk, melihat layar ponselnya. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hh, kenapa begitu rumit."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Um, apa ada yang gak ngerti sama ceritanya? Em, ano, di sini terjadi pertukaran jiwa antara Athrun dengan Shinn. Terus untuk Athrun yang gak bangun di tubuh Shinn, itu karena belum waktunya #ditabrak

ehehe, dan untuk hubungan Shinn-Luna-Stellar, mereka bertiga sahabatan, tapi, kedua cewe cantik ini ada perasaan ke Shinn secara diem-diem, meski begitu tetep aja Luna tau, dan mau merelakan Shinn untuk Stellar, walopun hatinya sakit, #plaaaks, kok jadi bahas di sini -.-''

cuma info aja, biar readers dan reviewer paham dengan jalan ceritanya. Gak ngerti, silahkan tanya :) . kecepatan kah alurnya? soalnya ada beberapa scene yang panda potong, takut kepanjangan, kalo dibagi 2 juga jadi gak sreg #dilindas. hahahah XD

dan untuk sementara panda hiatus dulu, dan akan kembali sampai peperangan selesai, hehehehe XD

**Special thanks to: Cyazz, popcaga, ****miliuna rash, lezala, Hani-Shima**(dasar kau tokek unyu, hahahaha), **CloudXLightning, RenCaggie, nelshafeena,** **guest**(iya ini udah lanjut, makasih yaa reviewnya :)).

I love you all XD

Kritik, saran, dan usul panda terima :)

see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning:** Typo, OOC maybe, AU, AsuCaga x ShinnCaga, dan pair lainnya.

* * *

**SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**By. PandamwuChan**

**chapter 3**

* * *

"Luna... Luna..."

Luna mulai membuka matanya saat ia merasakan guncangan kecil di sekitar bahunya. Ngh, ia melenguh pelan, lalu membuka matanya. Ah, sial! Ia tertidur.

Srak!

Luna langsung bangkit dari rebahannya, dan menatap Stellar yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Stellar."

"Maaf, tapi Stellar tidak ingin melihat Luna tidur di kursi seperti ini."

Luna sedikit tersenyum mendengar Stellar, "Tak apa, Stellar. Terima kasih."

Luna menguap pelan dan mulai merenggangkan otot-otot kecilnya, ia lalu melirik ke sana kemari. Ternyata sudah pagi! Tak disangka ia akan tidur di luar ruangan semalaman. Dan bila dipikir, tidak mungkin juga ia akan masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Shinn semalam.

"Hari ini paman, bibi, dan Mayu akan segera tiba di rumah sakit. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ORB." Suara Stellar memecah keheningan, membuat Luna segera beralih menatapnya.

Ah, ayah, ibu serta adik kesayangan Shinn akan tiba di ORB, setelah seminggu berlibur di PLANTs. Hh, tentu saja mereka harus pulang, karena putera tercinta mereka sedang tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Luna lalu tersenyum pada Stellar dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Benarkah? Hh, kalau begitu aku akan pulang, lalu pergi ke sekolah. Kau saja yang menjaga Shinn-"

"Tidak!"

"Eh?" Luna menatap Stellar dengan pandangan yang kaget, saat Stellar secara tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya.

Kini terlihat bahwa Stellar sudah menunduk dan menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri, "Stellar ingin menjaga Shinn bersama-sama dengan Luna. Karena, semalam Stellar merasakan jari-jari Shinn bergerak, mungkin saja ia akan bangun dan melihat kita berdua."

Luna memalingkan wajahnya, "Itu tidak mungkin, Stellar," Luna kembali menatap Stellar dengan pandangan yang datar, "Apa kau lupa bila saat ini Shinn mengalami koma? Dan dokter juga berkata, jika untuk beberapa hari- tidak, beberapa minggu atau bahkan bulan ini, Shinn belum bisa dipastikan kapan ia akan sadar."

Stellar menunduk, "Stellar ingat dengan perkataan Dokter Todaka, tapi kan itu belum pasti."

Stellar lalu melirik Luna kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Luna. Sesaat sebelum ia memasuki ruang perawatan Shinn, Stellar menoleh ke arah Luna,

"Stellar ingin kita semua berada di sini untuk menjaga Shinn. Karena, Shinn bukan hanya sahabat Stellar... Tapi Luna juga."

Brak

Mendengar ucapan Stellar, Luna hanya bisa menatap sayu lantai keramik di bawahnya. Sebuah senyum kesedihan pun terpancar darinya, "Ya, kau benar, Stellar."

_Dan kita berdua juga sama-sama mencintainya, kan?_

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

"Eh?"

Cagalli yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, langsung terkejut saat melihat _Athrun _yang berada di depan pagar rumahnya, untuk menjemputnya. Segera ia menghampiri kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Athrun, sedang apa kau?"

"Menjemputmu," jawab Shinn dengan singkat.

Cagalli langsung mengerutkan dahinya, ia lalu kembali menatap _Athrun _dari atas sampai bawah, "Dengan ini?" tanyanya yang melihat sebuah sepeda yang sekarang ini di duduki _Athrun._

"Ya, memangnya kenapa dengan sepeda ini?" Shinn menatap heran pada Cagalli.

Namun Cagalli menatapnya dengan lebih heran lagi. Aneh, batin Cagalli. Cagalli lalu duduk di bonceng oleh _Athrun, _hh, ia mendesah pelan. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau...

_'Athrun kan tidak...'_

.

.

.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Shinn saat keheningan melanda mereka berdua yang sedang melintasi jalan menuju sekolah.

Karena kalau boleh jujur, Shinn merasa begitu tak nyaman dengan diamnya Cagalli. Cagalli hanya terdiam menatap pohon-pohon rindang yang tertanam dengan rapi di pinggir jalan.

"Eh, a-apa?"

"Kau melamun." Shinn menatap datar jalan di depannya. Ia lalu sedikit melirik ke belakang untuk melihat Cagalli.

"Maaf, Athrun."

Keheningan lagi-lagi menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam?"

"Eh?" Cagalli mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap belakang lelaki berambut biru gelap di depannya saat ini, "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak biasanya kau diam, biasanya kau selalu ceria."

Cagalli semakin mengerutkan dahinya, membuat alisnya saling bertaut. Ia heran dan bingung, sebenarnya apa yang... Hh, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung _Athrun, _tangannya melingkar memeluk pinggang _Athrun._

"Bukankah kita memang selalu seperti ini dalam perjalanan?"

Seketika Shinn terdiam, usai mendengar ucapan Cagalli. Ya Tuhan! Ia salah mengeluarkan kata-kata pada Cagalli. Tapi, memang pada kenyataannya ia tak tahu, jika Cagalli dan Athrun tak saling bicara bila dalam perjalanan. Shinn menegak liurnya, dan mendesah pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Mana ada pasangan yang seperti itu."

"Hh, sudah kuduga jika kau berbohong."

Cagalli semakin memicingkan matanya.

"Sudahlah, cepat kayuh sepedanya. Aku tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah," ucap Cagalli yang secara diam-diam melirik punggung _Athrun_.

Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Entah mengapa sikap _Athrun_ mendadak berbeda pagi ini. Masih dengan memeluk _Athrun_, Cagalli memandang sayu ke bawah.

_'Ada yang berbeda darimu.'_

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

Dearka tak henti-hentinya berkaget-ria saat ia melihat dua orang sahabatnya tiba dan memasuki kawasan sekolah. Dengan cepat ia menarik-narik Yzak yang sedang menaruh helm di spion motornya. Tindakan Dearka yang menarik-narik bajunya, tentu membuat Yzak menjadi rada kesal.

"Sial! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" cerca Yzak sembari melepaskan tangan Dearka dari seragam sekolahnya.

Namun, bukannya melepaskan, Dearka malah semakin kuat menarik seragam Yzak, "Ada yang aneh di sini, Yzak. Ayo segera ikut aku," ucapnya yang menarik Yzak untuk mengikutinya, masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

"Hei, lepaskan sialan! Kau merusak seragam sekolahku," cerca Yzak semakin menjadi-jadi, saat ia dan Dearka telah memasuki gedung sekolah.

Hal ini tentu membuat para siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar loker sekolah, -termasuk Cagalli dan _Athrun_ yang sedang memasukkan sepatu mereka ke dalam loker, menggantinya dengan sepatu yang biasa digunakan saat berada di dalam gedung sekolah- terlihat menatap dua lelaki aneh yang berjalan masuk. Terlihat Yzak yang mengomel sedari tadi pada Dearka yang masih setia menarik seragam sekolah Yzak.

"Kalian kena-"

"Hei, Athrun. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh hari ini?" tanya Dearka yang melepaskan pegangannya dari seragam Yzak. Ia lalu meraba-raba kening _Athrun_ dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak panas," ucap Dearka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Shinn benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap Dearka yang terkesan begitu aneh saat menghampirinya.

Pertanyaan simpel dari sahabat berambut biru gelapnya itu hanya direspon dengan sebuah kerutan dan alis yang saling bertaut, dari wajah manis Dearka.

"Athrun, ka-"

Triiiiiiiiing~

"Sudah bel. Sudah saatnya kita masuk ke kelas." Ajak Cagalli, yang lalu beranjak pergi menuju kelas, diikuti _Athrun_ di belakang, meninggalkan Dearka yang masih bingung.

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

Brak!

Dearka menggebrak meja kantin dengan lumayan keras.

"Ada yang aneh dari Athrun."

Semua mata sahabatnya memandangnya serentak, kecuali Yzak yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kalau mau bergosip, bukan sekarang waktunya, bodoh! Ini jam istirahat! Gunakan untuk istirahat, bukan untuk menggosip."

Dearka mulai memandang Yzak dengan raut wajah yang bosan. Benar-benar makhluk tanpa cinta yang menyebalkan. Namun, sorot mata Dearka langsung teralih pada Cagalli yang memasuki kantin seorang diri.

"Sendiri?" tanya Dearka.

"Hm," angguk Cagalli yang langsung duduk di samping Miriallia.

"Di mana Athrun?"

"Athrun pergi ke ruang OSIS, katanya ada yang ingin ia kerjakan." Cagalli menyedot minuman berkemasan yang ia bawa.

Raut kebingungan sudah mencuat ke permukaan. Baik Dearka, Miriallia, Heine, kecuali Yzak yang masih setia dengan dunianya, menatap Cagalli dengan rasa penasaran.

"Untuk apa ia pergi ke sana? Athrun bukan anggota OSIS," ucap Dearka sembari menopang dagu dan berpikir.

Terlihat semua yang ada di kelompok itu, lagi-lagi kecuali Yzak, berpikir merenung akan sikap Athrun yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aneh-aneh saja yang dilakukan Athrun hari ini." Dearka masih setia memegangi dagunya.

"Hm, dimulai dari sepeda. Kalian semua pasti tahu kan bahwa Athrun tak akan pernah menyentuh sepeda, meski di rumahnya ada beberapa sepeda," tambah Dearka lagi.

Heine mengangguk mantap, "Athrun tidak akan pernah... Mengingat trauma yang pernah ia alami." Heine menatap meja dengan pandangan sayu.

"Tapi, Athrun tadi mengendarai sepeda. Mu-mungkin ia sudah sembuh dari traumanya." Miriallia mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Ah iya mungkin saja, tapi apa kau ingat yang terjadi tadi? Saat kita hendak memasuki kelas. Kalian lihat Athrun hendak masuk ke mana?" tanya Dearka pada Yzak yang sebenarnya masih terlena akan dunia kulinernya.

"3-A," ucap Heine.

"Kau melihatnya juga, Heine?" Dearka bertanya dengan raut yang bingung.

"Tentu saja, aku berada di kelas itu, bodoh. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya masuk ke kelasku. Aku pikir, ada perlu, tapi setelah mendengar suaramu, dan reaksi yang diberikan Athrun, aku yakin ia salah masuk." Heine menatap Dearka datar.

"Hh, sepeda, salah masuk kelas, sekarang ruang OSIS. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Zala? Apa kau tahu, Cagalli?"

"Eh apa?"

Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika Dearka bertanya padanya. Ingin ia menjawab, namun tertunda, lantaran...

"Aku tahu! Ini pasti gara-gara gosip itu!" Heine menginterupsi.

Dearka pun semakin memandang Heine dengan pandangan _'what the...?'_.

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

Bruk!

Shinn tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis manis dengan rambut merah yang diikat setengah ke belakang. Gadis itu termundur dan beberapa tumpukan buku yang ia bawa menjadi terjatuh.

"Ah, ma-maaf."

Shinn langsung berjongkok memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh itu.

"Tak apa, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya."

"Maaf, Flay. Biar aku saja, sini." Shinn langsung mengambil beberapa buku yang dipegang oleh Flay. Ia lalu berdiri.

"Buku ini mau kau taruh di mana?"

"Di-di ruang guru, di atas meja Mu _sensei._"

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju ruang guru. Nampak raut kebingungan dari wajah Flay. Bingung, mengapa secara tiba-tiba Athrun Zala membantunya.

"Mengapa kau yang membawa buku-buku ini, Flay? Ke mana para pengurus kelas?" tanya Shinn.

"Ah, ha-hari ini Kira sedang mengadakan diskusi dengan anggota OSIS di perpustakaan. Lalu, Stellar juga tak ada, karena berada di rumah sakit."

Mata _emerald _Shinn melirik ke arah Flay. Hm, pantas saja saat ia pergi ke ruang OSIS, ruangan itu tampak kosong. Lalu, Stellar yang berada di rumah sakit?

"Stellar? Dia sakit?"

Flay menggeleng, "Tidak, dia dan Luna sedang menjaga Shinn. Kau tahu, Shinn wakil ketua OSIS. Hh, kabarnya saat ini ia sedang koma."

Deg...

Shinn mendadak berhenti, usai mendengar ucapan Flay.

_Koma?!_

"Flay."

_Athrun _dan Flay serentak menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kira yang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa beberapa kertas.

"Ah, Kira. Bagaimana dengan rapatnya?" tanya Flay.

"Sudah selesai. Flay," Kira melirik ke arah _Athrun _lalu beralih lagi pada Flay.

Flay mengerti dengan maksud pandangan Kira, "Ah, Zala-_san _membantuku membawa beberapa buku ini ke ruang guru."

"Oh," Kira hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan Flay, "Flay, sore ini aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Shinn."

"Lacus ikut?"

Kira menggeleng, "Hh, ia tak mau mendengarkanku."

Shinn yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan, akhirnya angkat bicara saat mendengar ucapan Kira.

"Lacus masih marah?"

Kira spontan memandang _Athrun _datar, walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa bingung dan terkejut. Begitu pun dengan Flay yang sebenarnya dari tadi juga merasa aneh dengan _Athrun_.

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

"Gosip apa?" Dearka memandang Heine.

"Itu... gosip tentang anggota OSIS yang menyukai Cagalli."

Dearka langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan meminum jus mangga yang ada di dekatnya, "Hei, Athrun bukan tipe lelaki yang senang menanggapi gosip murahan seperti itu."

"Murahan katamu? Hh, kalau begitu, kenapa dia pergi ke ruang OSIS? Mungkin saja ia tahu siapa yang menyukai Cagalli."

"Heine," Dearka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa kandidat yang aku curigai, salah satunya Sai Argyle," ucap Heine.

"Itu tak mungkin! Karena Sai sudah punya pacar, Flay Allster."

"Kalau begitu, Nicol Amarfi?"

"Itu juga tidak mungkin, karena Nicol hanya mencintai piano."

"Aa~ Kira Yamato!"

"Itu semakin mustahil, Heine. Presiden OHS itu sudah punya Diva OHS."

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kalian tak tahu, jika kabarnya mereka berdua sedang bertengkar? Mungkin saja, karena Kira yang menyu-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Heine." Dearka mengacak rambut frustasi, dan itu membuat Heine bungkam.

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah...

"Athrun." Dearka memanggil _Athrun _dan menghampirinya.

"Mau ikut kami ke _game center_?" tanya Dearka.

Namun _Athrun_ tak merespon. Dirinya terlihat begitu sibuk memasukkan semua alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ada yang harus ia kerjakan pulang sekolah ini.

"Athrun."

"Ah, ma-maaf."

Dearka memandang _Athrun _dengan heran. Disentuhnya pundak _Athrun_.

"Hei, kau ada masalah?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus pergi." Segera Shinn berlari menuju keluar kelas, membuat Dearka semakin bingung dengan sikapnya.

_'Apa-apaan ini?'_

Bruk

Shinn menabrak Heine yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kelasnya. Namun, Shinn tak menghiraukannya, dan terus saja berlari.

"Athrun, kau mau ke mana? Hari ini kita ada latihan gabungan." Heine berteriak keras pada _Athrun._

Tapi, lelaki berambut biru gelap itu tak menoleh padanya, dan terus saja berlari secepat mungkin keluar gedung sekolah.

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

"Terima kasih bantuannya, Cagalli. Maaf kau jadi sedikit terlambat pulang ke rumah."

"Tak apa, _sensei_." Cagalli tersenyum pada Talia usai membantunya membawakan beberapa buku tugas teman-temannya yang akan dikumpulkan.

Setelah itu, Cagalli langsung keluar dari ruang guru. Matanya pun membulat, ketika seseorang berambut biru gelap melewatinya begitu saja dengan cepat.

"A-" Cagalli mencoba untuk memanggilnya. Tapi melihat _Athrun _yang berlari dengan kecepatan seperti itu, tentunya ia tak akan mendengarkan panggilan dari Cagalli.

"Athrun." Cagalli akhirnya hanya bisa memandang lirih punggung _Athrun _dari belakang yang perlahan terlihat menjauh.

.

.

.

"Dearka!"

Cagalli membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kuat. Deru napas yang ngos-ngosan. Sepertinya Cagalli habis berlari. Cagalli lalu menghampiri Dearka dan juga Heine yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Ada apa, Cagalli?"

"Apa kalian tahu Athrun mau ke mana?" Cagalli berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya.

Dearka dan Heine hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeleng. Pertanda bahwa mereka juga sebenarnya tak tahu ke mana _Athrun _akan pergi.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Hm, tapi ia tak menyapaku. Athrun terlihat begitu terburu-buru." Cagalli duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat Dearka.

"Hh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu? Pertanyaanku saja tidak dijawab olehnya." Dearka memandang Cagalli.

Hening...

Mendadak suasana yang sunyi senyap menghampiri. Mereka semua terlihat terdiam memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Athrun. Hh, sikap Athrun benar-benar menimbulkan kebingungan diantara mereka.

"Aku tahu!" seru Heine.

Dua makhluk _blonde _menatapnya dengan serius.

"Sepertinya Athrun benar-benar ingin memberi pelajaran pada anggota OSIS i-"

"Jangan konyol, Heine!"

Heine langsung terdiam kala mendengar Dearka dan Cagalli yang secara serentak berteriak padanya. Tumben mereka kompak, batin Heine. Heine lalu mengalah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mulai. Tapi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Athrun?"

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

Shinn mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang menuju ke rumah sakit. Hh, ia bingung apa yang membuatnya begitu tergesa-gesa. Hanya karena mendengar ucapan Flay yang mengatakan saat ini dirinya sedang koma di rumah sakit, membuatnya begitu penasaran. Tubuhnya ada di sana terbaring tak berdaya. Kenapa bisa? Entahlah ia juga merasa bingung, tapi ia ingin memastikannya sendiri dengan melihat tubuhnya.

Ckiiiit...

Shinn menghentikan sepedanya saat ia sudah memasuki kawasan rumah sakit dan memarkir sepedanya. Ia menatap bangunan besar dan bertingkat yang ada di hadapannya. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya.

Pukul 03.00 pm. Dengan cepat ia beranjak memasuki rumah sakit. Tidak boleh membuang waktu, karena sesuai yang ia dengar juga, saat berada di sekolah. Bila Kira akan pergi mengunjungi tubuhnya pada jam 4 sore. Sebisa mungkin Shinn harus menghindari Kira. Karena bila bertemu hanya akan menambah kekacauan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

_"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"_

_Shinn langsung melebarkan mata emeraldnya saat melihat Kira yang bertanya padanya dan menatapnya dengan serius. Gawat!_

_"A-aku, hanya... Aku..."_

_"Katakan, padaku."_

_Shinn menelan ludah. Demi Haumea, ia harus menjawab apa? Karena Shinn baru ingat bila yang mengetahui permasalahan yang dialami Kira hanyalah dirinya dan Flay. Lalu mengapa dengan lancang ia berucap, padahal kini dirinya berada di tubuh orang lain._

_"A-aku, maaf."_

_Kira semakin memandang 'Athrun' dengan pandangan yang tak suka. Ingin ia bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi sentuhan Flay di pundaknya menghentikannya._

_"Sudahlah, Kira." Flay menggeleng pelan._

_Kira lalu menghela napasnya, "Hh, Aku akan mengunjungi Shinn jam 4 sore, jika kau mau ikut, temui aku di ruang OSIS nanti, Flay." Kira pergi meninggalkan Flay dan 'Athrun' yang masih dag-dig-dug, karena merasa begitu bingung dan juga gugup._

Shinn berlari menghampiri petugas resepsionis.

"Permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya, mencari ruang perawatan, atas nama pasien Shinn Asuka."

Perawat itu tersenyum lalu mengecek daftar nama pasien yang ada di layar komputernya.

"Shinn Asuka, sekarang ini dirawat di ruang perawatan nomor 101."

"Terima kasih," ucap Shinn yang segera berlari menuju lift.

_Aku harus melihatnya sendiri..._

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

Luna mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dekatnya saat ponsel itu bergetar.

Pik

"Ya, Kira."

_"Aku mendapat kabar dari Stellar, jika paman, bibi, dan juga Mayu akan pulang ke ORB hari ini. Apa mereka sudah sampai?"_

"Belum, mereka masih berada dalam perjalanan."

_"Hm, begitu ya, bagaimana dengan Shinn. Apa ada perkembangan?"_

"Tidak, Shinn masih sama seperti kemarin. Hanya saja semalam Stellar merasakan jika jari-jarinya mulai bergerak."

_"Itu namanya perkembangan, Luna. Oh ya, di mana Stellar?"_

"Stellar, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Shinn. Katanya dia yang akan menyambut paman dan bibi di rumah, sebelum menuju ke rumah sakit."

_"Hm, begitu. Baiklah, setengah jam lagi aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit."_

"Baiklah, Kira. Aku menunggumu."

Luna menutup saluran teleponnya, dan beralih pada Shinn yang masih terbaring dan memejamkan mata. Dibelainya secara lembut rambut hitam Shinn, dan digenggamnya secara erat tangan Shinn. Pandangannya terlihat begitu sayu, dan air matanya yang hendak keluar. Jujur, ia tak tahan melihat Shinn yang hanya terbaring di sini.

Tuk...

Pegangan Luna pada tangan Shinn spontan terlepas saat ia merasakan jika jari-jari Shinn bergerak meski hanya dalam waktu satu detik.

"Shinn." Luna memanggilnya dan menatap wajah Shinn yang masih saja terpejam.

_'Stellar mungkin saja, benar!'_

Luna segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia harus menemui Dokter Todaka, dan melaporkan hal yang terjadi pada Shinn. Mungkin saja, ini sebuah pertanda bila Shinn akan bangun dari komanya, meski luka-luka di tubuhnya masih belum pulih benar.

* * *

**ｍ（．＿．）ｍ**

* * *

Seorang lelaki tampan bersurai biru gelapterlihat sedang berdiri jauh di depan pintu kamar pasien bernomor 101. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang lurus ke depan. Itu dia! Ruang perawatan di mana tubuhnya kini berada. Dengan langkah yang pelan ia mencoba menghampiri ruangan itu, namun harus terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut magenta berlari keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

_'Luna.'_

Ia membatin sejenak, sebelum kembali melangkah menuju ruangan itu.

Glek...

Ia juga menelan ludah saat tangannya sudah menyentuh kenop pintu. Keringat pun mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya. Benarkah ia ingin melihat tubuhnya sendiri? Sekitar lima menit ia berdiri di depan ruang itu, terdiam dan membisu. Terlalu fokus pada pemikirannya sendiri, hingga ia tak merasakan ada sosok pria tua yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Apa kau tahu akhir kisah sebuah takdir dari dua jiwa yang berbeda?"

Shinn spontan menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sial! Apa-apaan ini? Ia pun dengan cepat membuka pintu ruang perawatan dan masuk ke dalamnya sebelum ia mulai berimajinasi dan mendengar hal aneh lainnya lagi.

Brak...

Shinn terdiam saat melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang dililiti perban di sekujur tubuhnya, terbaring lemah. Ia lalu mendekat, dan terlihatlah tubuhnya sendiri yang benar-benar tergolek lemah dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Ya ampun! Tubuhku benar-benar mengenaskan." Shinn memandang ngeri tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya terjulur ke depan hendak menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sret

Tapi ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengepalkannya, ada raut yang pedih saat ia memandang tubuhnya, "Aku merasa prihatin dengan kondisi tubuhku. Tapi, aku juga merasa lega, karena bukan aku yang berada di tubuh itu dan merasakan rasa sakitnya,"

Shinn memegangi dadanya dan menatap tajam tubuhnya. Sempat terbayang sosok Cagalli yang sedang tersenyum saat bersama Athrun.

"Tapi, terima kasih. Berkat pertukaran tubuh ini, kau membuat hidupku menjadi berwarna, dan cinta yang kumiliki saat ini." Shinn maju selangkah mendekati tubuhnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga _Shinn_.

"Kau... Teruslah berada di tubuh itu. Jangan pernah bangkit lagi. Aku rela bila kau mati dengan tubuhku, asalkan aku bisa terus bersama dengan gadis yang aku cintai."

Shinn menatap tajam tubuhnya dan kembali memegangi dadanya dengan kuat. Hh, ternyata melihat tubuh sendiri seperti ini terasa sangat berat, jiwanya seakan tertarik keluar. Ia lalu mundur dan membalikkan badannya. Sudah saatnya ia pergi. Shinn mulai melangkah.

"Cagalli..."

Deg...

Langkah Shinn terhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna kala ia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang. Dengan penuh gemetaran ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Cagalli..."

Shinn memandang ke belakang dengan pandangan shock. Mata _ruby _itu telah terbuka.

_"Apa kau tahu akhir kisah sebuah takdir, dari dua jiwa yang berbeda?"_

_Shinn _terlihat membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Sorot matanya nampak sayu akibat dari kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat lemah, dan bibirnya terbuka, mengucap sebuah nama, yang tentu saja membut lelaki bermata _emerald _yang ada di ruangan itu, harus memandangnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Cagalli..." suara lirih dari lelaki bermata _ruby _itu menggema di ruangan. Mata _ruby_ itu lalu melirik ke samping untuk melihat sesosok lelaki yang berdiri tegap sambil memandangnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut biru gelap dan mata _emerald_...

_Jika hidup adil_

_Mengapa harus ada kesedihan?_

Shinn terdiam menatap tubuhnya yang telah siuman dan mulai memandanginya.

_Jika hidup perih _

_Mengapa ada tawa kebahagiaan?_

Masih dengan wajah yang shock, Shinn membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Athrun.

_Hidup bodoh yang kujalani... Tawa ku berbuah tangis... Harap ku berbuah penyesalan..._

Raut wajah yang tegang terpancar dari wajah _Athrun, _saatmelihat wajah _Shinn _yang memandangnya dengan datar dan sayu. Keringat muncul disekitar pelipisnya, manakala ia teringat akan mimpinya malam itu.

_"Kembalikan tubuhku!"_

Dengan kaku Shinn bergerak mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu kamar.

"Tidak..."

_Haumea... Mengapa kau bangkitkan dia?_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yeaaah, tiba saatnya untuk peperangan di fic ini, wkwkwkw...

Kalo boleh jujur, panda paling suka bagian ini, karena Athrun dah bangun, ehehe...

Dan, gomenee minnaa, panda gak ada maksud buat Shinn jadi jahat T.T'' dia hanya buta karena cinta #dhieeeesss

dan, untuk Athrun yang gak bisa naik sepeda itu nyata looo, panda ambil dari pengalaman temen panda. Dia bisa ngendarain mobil tapi gak bisa ngendarain sepeda, wkwkwkw... Aneh tapi nyata -.-'' tapi untuk Athrun, itu kan ada alasannya.

dan entah mengapa, scene di fic ini rada mirip sama di fic panda yang satunya, ckckckck... sepertinya otak panda mulai tercampur aduk nih. ckckckck... Oh iya, cerita ini panda buat to the point(?) aja yah #hajar#

kasian kalo kepanjangan -.-'' janji ni gak bakal lebih dari 10 chap, kalo pun lebih ya sudahlah #digeplak#

**Special thanks to: Cyaaz**, **RenCaggie**, **nelshafeena**, **ojou rizky**, **Lezala**(wahahahaa, bener tuh. 'Athrun' kok menikmati banget yah sama perannya, hehe. Aaa, panda juga ngerasa kasihan sama real Athrun -.- #slap# hehe, makasih reviewnya :D), **Hoshi** **Uzuki**, **popcaga**, **Setsuko** **Mizuka**, my **hani**(hanii udah, lebay deh #dhiieessh#. Iya, aku pasti juga kangen sama kritikan pedesmu, yg pernah bilang gambar tanganku kayak termos -.-'' . ah, fanart yg mana ya #pura-pura lupa#. P.s: han, bikin akun kek -.-''), **Miliuna rash, ****Asuka** **Mayu**

i love you all... :)

**(^ _ ^)/ **see you next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning:** Typo, OOC, AU, AsuCaga x ShinnCaga, dan pair lainnya. Lebih baik baca malam hari saja, jika takut puasanya makruh karena geregetan(?). Hehe

* * *

**SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**By. PandamwuChan**

**chapter 4**

* * *

Gelak tawa terdengar menggema di seluruh tempat serba putih. Memperlihatkan adanya suasana bahagia yang menyelimuti dua sosok berambut _navy blue _di sana. Athrun masih saja menebar senyum saat melihat Ibunya -Lenore Zala- tertawa pelan. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar tawa Ibunya, yang dulunya sering ia dengar. Athrun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, saat Lenore berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya lembut.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Ayah di sana?" tanya Lenore.

"Mm, Ayah baik. Hanya saja, ia masih seperti yang dulu."

Lenore membelai lembut rambut Athrun. Ia tahu, jika Athrun kesepian. Suaminya memanglah seorang pekerja keras dan jarang sekali menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada di rumah.

"Kau kesepian?"

Athrun menggeleng pelan dan menatap Ibunya, "Tidak. Karena sekarang aku bersamamu."

Sekilas Lenore tersenyum, kemudian wajahnya langsung menampakkan ekspresi yang sedih. Ditatapnya Athrun dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut. "Tapi kau tidak boleh berada di sini terus, Athrun. Masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan."

Athrun menunduk dan tersenyum getir. "Kau tidak ingin aku berada di sini, Ibu?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Hanya saja, kau tidak akan bisa berada di sini terus-terusan. Lambat laun kau pasti akan kembali."

"Hm begitu ya." Athrun tersenyum lirih dan kembali memandang wajah cantik sang Ibu. "Oh ya, Ibu. Karena aku berada di sini, bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Katakanlah."

"Mm, aku berniat untuk membua- tidak...ta-tapi memindahkan sepeda pemberian Ibu ke tempat yang layak. Ma-maksudku, melihat sepeda itu berada di gudang, tidak terpakai. Meski Malchio-_san_ selalu merawatnya, tapi aku-"

"Tak apa." Senyum Lenore yang kembali membelai Athrun. "Tak apa, jika kau ingin membuangnya, aku mengerti dengan apa yang sudah kau alami. Tapi, ingatlah. Ibu pergi bukan karena kesalahanmu."

Athrun menahan air matanya. "Tapi, aku yang sudah membuat Ibu-"

Lenore meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Athrun. "Ssstt," desisnya yang kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Ibu-"

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di sekolah? Kau sudah punya pacar?" Ucap Lenore dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin membahas mengenai tragedi buruk yang menyebabkan kematiannya. Lenore tak ingin jika putra semata wayangnya akan terus-terusan merasa bersalah. Sebuah trauma sudah cukup baginya, Lenore tak ingin Athrun lebih menderita dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

Athrun hanya bisa memancarkan rona merah di kedua pipinya sembari menatap ke bawah. Ia malu, saat Ibunya bertanya demikian. Anggukan pelan pun terlihat. "Hm, begitulah."

Lenore kembali terkekeh pelan. Sungguh, wajah Athrun yang malu-malu kucing terlihat begitu manis. "Benarkah? Siapa dia dan seperti apa sifatnya? Apa cocok denganmu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dia anak yang tomboy. Pada saat pertama bertemu aku malah mengiranya seorang lelaki. Dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti _princess_, dia apa adanya. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hoo, bagaimana caramu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Rona merah kembali menjalar ke seluruh wajah Athrun yang terasa sedikit panas karena menahan malu. Dengan gagap ia berkata, "A-aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"He?" Lenore menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku langsung menciumnya." Dengan susah payah Athrun berucap. Ya tuhan, ia benar-benar sangat malu. Mengapa Ibunya harus bertanya tentang hal ini?

"Menciumnya?"

"Mm, tepat sebelum tim basketku akan bertanding. Aku menciumnya. Ta-tapi aku yakin jika ia merasakan perasaanku saat itu."

"Gayamu dalam menyampaikan perasaanmu sangat unik, anakku. Tapi, setidaknya ucapkanlah satu kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' padanya," gumam Lenore.

Athrun memalingkan wajahnya sedikit. Berpikir, jika selama ini ia belum mengatakan kalimat itu pada Cagalli. Tapi, meski ia tak mengatakannya...

"Hubunganku baik-baik saja dengannya, meski aku tak mengatakan 'aku mencintainya'."

Lenore menepuk pelan pundak Athrun, "Kau menciumnya, dan bersikap kau adalah pacarnya setelah itu. Tapi kau tak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Apa kau pikir ia akan berpikiran sama denganmu? Jangan sampai kau didahului orang lain. Kau mengerti maksud ucapanku 'kan?"

Athrun mengangguk meng-iya-kan ucapan Ibunya yang memang mungkin ada benarnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah berkata demikian pada Cagalli. Menciumnya dan memperlakukannya sebagai seorang pacar. Athrun tak pernah tahu apa Cagalli merasa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih atau bukan. Tapi mengingat dari bahasa tubuh dan tatapan matanya, Athrun yakin jika Cagalli juga menganggapnya demikian.

"Jadi?" tanya Lenore yang melihat Athrun melamun untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan...mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya." Senyum Athrun.

"Bagus! Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Ca-"

_Kau... Teruslah berada di tubuh itu. Jangan pernah bangkit lagi._

"-galli."

Sring!

Secara mendadak tubuh Athrun dihiasi cahaya putih. Athrun bingung, mengapa saja tiba-tiba! Dengan cepat ia menatap Ibunya dengan raut wajah yang bingung. Namun, bukannya terkejut, Ibunya malah memandangnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu, aku..." ucap Athrun yang perlahan mulai melayang dan akan menghilang ditelan cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali, Athrun."

"Ta-tapi aku, Ibu..." Air mata Athrun menetes melihat Ibunya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, dan juga dirinya yang semakin lama semakin memudar ingin menghilang.

Lenore pun hanya mengangkat telunjuknya dan menempelkannya di bibirnya, pertanda menyuruh Athrun untuk diam. "Selamat tinggal, Athrun. Jangan menangis lagi, Ibu menyayangimu."

Athrun langsung terisak usai mendengar ucapan Lenore. Tak ia sangka jika pertemuannya dengan Ibunya terjadi begitu cepat. Masih dengan berlinangan air mata Athrun menatap Lenore dengan penuh senyuman. Benar! Sudah saatnya ia kembali. Sudah saatnya ia bertemu Cagalli. Jangan membuat Cagalli harus menunggunya lebih lama.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ibu," gumam Athrun yang kemudian menghilang ditelan cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan.

_Cagalli... Aku kembali._

.

.

.

"Cagalli..."

Deg...

Langkah Shinn terhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna kala ia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang. Dengan penuh gemetaran ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Cagalli..."

Shinn memandang ke belakang dengan pandangan shock. Mata _ruby _itu telah terbuka.

"Cagalli," lirih Athrun yang secara perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Athrun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan putih bersih. Apa ia benar-benar sudah kembali? Ah sepertinya ia memang sudah kembali.

Athrun termenung saat sorot matanya mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut yang hampir sama dengan yang ia miliki. _Siapa itu? _tanyanya dalam hati. Dan kenapa ia merasa begitu sulit untuk bergerak? Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit.

Sret... Pria yang berdiri di sana membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Athrun. Tak ada raut wajah yang shock atau pun terkejut. Athrun masih memandangi sosok itu dengan pandangan yang datar, meski ia sadar jika pria yang berdiri di sana memiliki perawakan atau pun fisik yang sempurna menyerupainya. Athrun terlalu lelah untuk berkomentar. Ingin ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tetapi, pria yang ada di sana malah terlihat begitu terkejut saat melihat wajahnya.

Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah hingga tubuhnya menabrak pintu. Sadar akan posisinya, dengan sigap pria itu berbalik, membuka pintu dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Melihat pria itu berlari menjauhinya, membuat Athrun bertanya-tanya.

_'Mengapa dia berlari?'_

Tanpa sadar air mata pun menetes dari kedua bola mata _ruby_-nya.

.

.

.

Tap...tap...tap...

_Sial, sial, sial!_ Gerutu Shinn dalam hati. Sungguh tidak masuk akal! Mengapa dia harus bangkit setelah Shinn mengatakan rela memberikan tubuhnya pada pria itu. _Ini semua, tak masuk akal_, batin Shinn. Shinn pun mulai mempercepat larinya. Ia tak peduli dengan teguran para perawat, dokter atau pun para pasien yang sedang bekeliaran di lorong Rumah Sakit. Hh, Shinn hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini dengan segera.

Tes...

_Bodoh! Mengapa aku menangis?, _Shinn menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari mata _emerald_-nya. Apa karena ia merasa kecewa karena Athrun telah bangkit kembali, atau karena ketakutannya akan menghilangnya Cagalli dari sisinya? Entahlah semua terasa begitu membingungkannya, hingga membuatnya tak begitu memperhatikan sekitar.

Dan tanpa sadar ia berlari melewati beberapa orang yang pernah hadir di hidupnya untuk menemaninya.

.

.

.

Srak!

Shinn segera mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir di kawasan Rumah Sakit. Dengan cepat ia memacu sepedanya. Hh, hh, suara napas yang ngos-ngosan mengalun darinya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Jam 4 sore. Hh, ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan kuat. Cagalli! Hh, secara mendadak ia merasa ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Melihat wajahnya, memeluknya, dan mengecup singkat keningnya. Cagalli!

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu dari genggamanku."

**(=SOUL=)**

"Sudahlah, Cagalli. Jangan seperti itu terus. Jika kau terus saja melamun, aku yakin jika kau akan menabrak-"

Bruk!

"Ya ampun, sudah kukatakan." Dearka segera menghampiri Cagalli yang termundur beberapa langkah akibat menabrak tiang listrik, dan Cagalli nampak memegangi kepalanya yang terasa lumayan pusing.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Dearka yang menahan tubuh Cagalli yang sedikit oleng.

"Hm, aku tak apa." Cagalli menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan di depan Dearka.

Dearka tentu hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia tahu dengan kebingungan yang melanda Cagalli. Ya ampun, sahabatnya -Athrun Zala- telah sukses membuat Cagalli menjadi linglung hanya dengan sikap aneh yang ia tunjukkan saat berada di sekolah. Benar-benar aneh! Sepertinya Dearka harus menghubungi Athrun, memintanya untuk bertemu, dan menjelaskan perihal kelakuannya tersebut.

"Cagalli, kau ingin es krim? Biar aku yang traktir hari ini."

**(=SOUL=)**

_Mengapa dia berlari? Dia..._

_Seseorang yang mirip denganku... Atau..._

"Shinn!"

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping saat terdengar suara pekikan dari seorang gadis. Tepat di ambang pintu seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde _menatapnya dengan haru. Air matanya mengucur deras, dan tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Ca-"

"Shinn-_nii._"

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 13 tahun, terlihat memasuki ruangan. Gadis yang memiliki bola mata berwarna _ruby, _langsung menghampiri _Shinn_ dan memeluknya erat. Athrun tentu merasa sangat bingung. _Siapa gadis kecil ini? Siapa? _Mata _ruby _Athrun menelusuri setiap wajah yang kini berada di dalam ruangannya. Tak ada satu pun yang ia kenali, kecuali...

"Stellar, kau sudah kembali!" Ucap Luna yang baru tiba di ruang perawatan, beserta Dokter Todaka di belakangnya.

Lalu, Dokter Todaka bergegas masuk ke ruangan dan menghampiri tubuh pasiennya. Diliriknya _Shinn _yang masih diam membisu, menatapi semua orang dengan raut wajah yang bingung. "Bagaimana pera-"

"Siapa kalian?"

Seketika hening menyelimuti suasana setelah mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir _Shinn_. Semua pandangan berubah shock. Bahkan Stellar yang awalnya menangis, menjadi terdiam dan membisu. _Apa? Apa katanya? _Batin Stellar mencelos. Air matanya spontan berhenti saat otaknya berusaha menelaah maksud perkataan _Shinn _barusan.

"Shi-"

"Shinn-_nii, _apa yang Shinn-_nii_ katakan?" Mayu memegang telapak tangan kakaknya dengan gemetar. Air matanya hendak keluar.

Athrun yang masih tak tahu apa pun dengan semua ini hanya bisa menatap bingung gadis kecil yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Kau, siapa?"

"Shinn-_nii_!" Pekik Mayu yang sudah menangis menatap _Shinn_. Air matanya bahkan sampai jatuh mengenai pipi _Shinn._

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin amnesia!" Tolak Tuan Asuka sembari menghentakkan tangannya di atas meja Dokter Todaka.

Saat ini Tuan Asuka beserta Istrinya sedang berada di dalam ruangan Dokter Todaka. Mereka mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sang dokter perihal kondisi putra sulung mereka.

Dokter Todaka menatap Tuan Asuka yang sudah memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, ragu akan ucapan yang ia lontarkan. "Sepertinya itu memang benar, karena putra Anda sama sekali tidak mengenali Anda, Tuan. Dan...," tangan Dokter Todaka memegang selembar kertas putih yang berada di atas mejanya. Helaan napas terdengar darinya.

"Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap putra Anda lebih intensif lagi, mengingat saat ini... Dia mengaku sebagai orang lain. Pasti ada yang salah dengan sistem persyarafannya karena kecelakaan itu."

Rahang Tuan Asuka mengatup keras-keras. Sorot matanya yang tajam pun mulai meneduh dan sayu. Menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan sedih. Berharap bahwa putranya baik-baik saja. Dengan langkah yang goyah, Tuan Asuka beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju keluar.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Shinn akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." Nyonya Asuka mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Suaminya yang terasa sangat gundah.

Tuan Asuka mengangguk pelan dan menatap Istrinya dengan wajah yang tersenyum, meski ia yakin jikalau Istrinya menyadari, bahwa senyum yang ia lontarkan ini adalah palsu. "Hm, aku harap demikian," ucapnya yang kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat putri bungsunya, Mayu, terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Stellar. Hh, bayangkan saja, kakak kandung yang tak mengenal adiknya sendiri. Bagaikan ditampar berkali-kali, pasti hati Mayu saat ini sangatlah hancur.

Tuan Asuka juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar perawatan Shinn yang sedikit terbuka. Di dalam sana ada putranya yang masih saja terbaring dengan lemah, dan masih dililiti oleh perban tentunya. Dan juga ia melihat ada seorang gadis dengan rambut magenta yang dengan setia menemani putranya. Ia tak tahu dengan pasti, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, karena kau baru saja sadar dan sepertinya kau tak ingat siapa diriku. Maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku." Luna tersenyum sembari menatap _Shinn _yang masih saja memandanganya dengan bingung.

"Aku Lunamaria Hawk, satu sekolah denganmu, hm kita juga sekelas. Oh ya, kedua pasangan imut yang berada di ruangan ini tadi, adalah orang tuamu, hehe. Hm, gadis manis yang menangis di pelukanmu adalah adikmu, Mayu. Lalu..."

"Aku bukan Shinn! Terjadi kesalahan di sini," potong Athrun dengan cepat. Jujur saja, ini membingungkannya. Ada yang salah. Dan benar-benar salah. Athrun masih shock atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Dan ia tak akan pernah mempercayai hal ini.

.

.

_"Kau siapa?"_

_Athrun diam memandangi gadis kecil yang berada di dekatnya. Gadis itu sudah menangis dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Ada sebuah rasa kecewa dari dalam gadis itu._

_"Shinn-nii!" pekiknya sekali lagi. Gadis itu lalu memegangi bahu Athrun dengan kedua tangannya, mengguncang-guncangkannya, seolah-olah ingin menyadarkan Athrun akan sesuatu._

_"Ini aku, Mayu. Adik yang paling Shinn-nii sayangi."_

_"Shi-" Athrun mendadak terdiam saat ia baru sadar jika ternyata orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini memanggilnya dengan nama 'Shinn'._

_"Aku...," ucapnya dengan susah payah, karena secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemah, dan suaranya serasa begitu susah untuk dikeluarkan. "...a-aku bukan..."_

_"Shinn, apa maksudnya ini!?" Secara mendadak Tuan Asuka beranjak menghampiri putra sulungnya. Ditatapnya 'Shinn' dengan pandangan yang heran._

_Sedangkan Athrun hanya bisa terdiam melihat pria yang tidak dikenalnya berjalan mendekatinya, "Sungguh. A-aku bukan." Mendadak Athrun terdiam. Perlahan matanya membulat, keringat mulai bercucuran, dan napasnya menjadi tak karuan._

_"Apa maksudnya ini?" dengan perasaan shock Athrun menatap sesosok pria yang berbaring di ranjang melalui cermin yang disodorkan Mayu di hadapannya. Dengan berlinangan air mata, Mayu mencengkram cermin kecil yang ada di genggamannya._

_"Masih mau menyangkal? Ini kau, Shinn-nii."_

_Dalam detik itu juga Athrun merasa jika dirinya sudah gila. Bukan rambut yang sewarna dengan birunya malam, melainkan rambut yang hitam. Bukan mata yang sewarna dengan batu zamrud, melainkan mata yang sewarna dengan darah. Ini..._

_"Bukan! Siapa di sana! Itu bukan aku!" seketika Athrun menjadi histeris. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan menjadi sangat panik dan khawatir. Apa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

.

.

Luna mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Ada raut wajah yang begitu menyedihkan saat ia memalingkan wajahnya. Luna lalu menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan, kemudian kembali menatap _Shinn_. "Tidakkah kau mengerti juga, Shinn," ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu pelan.

Athrun terdiam, terdiam melihat Luna yang sudah menatapnya. Ada rasa kecewa dalam diri Luna. Athrun pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Sekilas warna jingga ini mengingatkannya pada Cagalli. Gadis yang ia cintai saat ini.

_'Cagalli...'_

**(=SOUL=)**

_Athrun _yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, secara mendadak langsung berhenti saat ia melihat dua sosok _blonde _yang berjalan bersama-sama di trotoar. Cagalli!Shinn langsung menjatuhkan sepedanya dan berlari menghampiri Cagalli yang berjalan membelakanginya.

GREP!

Cagalli langsung menjatuhkan es krimnya saat seseorang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Siapa? Ia sudah siap untuk menghajar pemuda kurang ajar yang berani memperlakukannya seperti ini di jalan.

"Ka-"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Mendadak Cagalli terdiam. Suara ini! Dengan pelan ia melirik ke samping. Dapat ia lihat jika saat ini _Athrun _berdiri di belakangnya, memeluknya erat. Tangan Cagalli pun mulai beranjak untuk menyentuh tangan _Athrun _yang melingkar memeluknya. "Athrun..."

Dengan cepat Cagalli melepaskan pelukan _Athrun_ dan berbalik menghadap _Athrun. _"Kau menjatuhkan es krimku."

Shinn terdiam sambil memandangi raut wajah kesal Cagalli. Matanya lalu melirik ke belakang Cagalli. Ada sebuah es krim rasa coklat yang tergeletak begitu saja dan mulai mencair. "Ma-maaf, Ca-" ucapannya terhenti saat Cagalli memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh, kau bersikap aneh hari ini." Cagalli mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia juga menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu _Athrun. _"Tapi...Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Pandangan Shinn melunak mendengar ucapan Cagalli. Ia lalu membalas pelukan Cagalli. Diciumnya kepala Cagalli dengan penuh kasih. "Maaf, aku tak akan mengulangi sikapku hari ini." Peluk Shinn dengan erat. Ia juga merasakan Cagalli yang mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ya Tuhan, Shinn begitu mencintai gadis ini.

"Hei, bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di sini. Kalian mengabaikanku." Keluh Dearka yang sedari tadi merasa terabaikan oleh kemesraan yang terjadi di antara _Athrun _dan Cagalli.

Ucapan Dearka tentu saja membuat dua pasang sejoli yang ada di sana tersentak dan melepaskan pelukan. Mereka berdua menatap Dearka yang sudah memandang mereka dengan bosan. Spontan membuat dua pasang kekasih ini menjadi tertawa pelan melihat Dearka.

"Ya ampun, apa kalian masih mau berpelukan? Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Dearka berjalan meninggalkan Cagalli dan _Athrun. _Akhirnya ia pulang sendirian.

Melihat itu, Cagalli ingin mengejar Dearka, tapi genggaman _Athrun _menahannya. Sambil tersenyum _Athrun _menariknya, agar ia mengikuti _Athrun _menuju sebuah sepeda yang tergeletak di dekat mereka.

"Athrun."

"Hm."

Cagalli memandang punggung _Athrun_ sembari tersenyum. Ia pun membalas genggaman tangan _Athrun. _"Kau harus mengganti es krimku yang terjatuh."

Mendengar ucapan Cagalli, membuat Shinn tertawa, ia juga mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Cagalli. "Ahaha, ya ampun. Baiklah, kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Apa saja, asal kau yang memberikannya."

"Rasa coklat?"

"Tidak, aku bosan."

"Kau bilang apa saja. Hh!" keluh Shinn yang mulai menaiki sepedanya dan membonceng Cagalli. Dapat ia dengar suara tawa Cagalli yang begitu gembira.

"Sudah, jangan mengeluh. Cepat belikan aku yang baru," gumam Cagalli dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung _Athrun. _Dan sebelah tangannya yang berada di perut _Athrun._

Dan Shinn tersenyum bahagia melihat hal ini. Ia pun kembali menggenggam tangan Cagalli yang berada di perutnya. "Kau siap?" tanyanya sebelum mengayuh sepedanya.

"Tentu saja."

_Bisa kau lihat, Haumea... Kebahagiaan kami... Kebahagiaanku... Dan dia..._

_Cinta ini, hati ini, perasaan serta tubuh ini. Izinkan aku untuk memilikinya, tak peduli dengan apa pun yang akan terjadi. Sebelum waktu itu tiba..._

_Aku ingin mencintai dan dicintai olehnya..._

_._

_._

_._

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Shinn terdiam membisu saat ia melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan mata _ruby, _sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut magenta. Keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan, di mana Luna terlihat begitu senang dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Namun tidak dengan pria itu! Pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata _ruby _itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar, tak ada senyum, tak ada tawa, seperti yang biasanya ia lihat dari pria itu melalui atap sekolah.

"Dia..." bibir Shinn mulai terbuka mengucap kata.

_Athrun Zala yang sesungguhnya... Hadir untuk mengambil waktu yang telah ia renggut._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

gomenasai... Panda sangat telat updet yah... Hehe... Mau updet kemaren, tapi ada kendala. Jadi baru bisa updet Soul sekarang.

Gimana? Menegangkan, lucu, aneh, atau biasa saja?

Ehehehe, silahkan curahkan isi hati kalian melalui kotak review di bawah :)

**Special thanks to: NelshAZ, alyazala** (ahaha, makasih, maaf telat updet... ini udah di updet kok, makasih ya reviewnya )**, Cyaaz, RenCaggie, Fuyu Aki, lezala, popcaga, hani** (baweeel, haniii... aku gak perlu bales reviewmu, karena aku cukup sms kamu aja, hehe)**, miliuna rash** (aaaa, iyaa, maaf mili-san, panda gak ada maksud buat shiin jadi menyedihkan gini T.T. semangat atuh mili-san. hehe, makasih yaa reviewnya)**, Setsuko Mizuka, Hoshi Uzuki. and silent reader :)**

see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning:** Typo, OOC, kalimat ambigu, kata-kata aneh, AU, AsuCaga x ShinnCaga, dan pair lainnya.

* * *

**SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**By. PandamwuChan**

**chapter 5**

* * *

Tuk...

_Shinn _menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Luna yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Luna lalu mengambil kursi yang ada di dekatnya, menyeretnya ke dekat meja _Shinn, _lalu duduk di sana. "Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Yang diajak berbicara malah kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Sorot matanya nampak sendu. Hh, demi Haumea, apa yang menyebabkan dirinya terjebak di tubuh ini sampai hari ini. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Shinn," Luna memandang sedih sahabatnya. Ini sudah seminggu sejak ia sadar kembali dari koma-nya, tapi perilaku _Shinn _masih tidak berubah. _Shinn _masih saja menolak jati dirinya.

Berulang kali Luna, Stellar, Mayu, serta Tuan dan Nyonya Asuka mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. Bahwa dia adalah Shinn! Tapi, sekeras apa pun mereka mencoba, lelaki bermanik _ruby _ini akan terus menyangkalnya. Ia terus saja menolak, hingga akhirnya semua yang ada di sekitarnya- bahkan Mayu, menyerah untuk meyakinkannya.

_"Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan Shinn!"_

Sorot mata Luna semakin sayu, kala teringat ucapan _Shinn _pada hari itu. Hh, helaan napas terdengar. "Jika bukan, lalu siapa?" gumamnya yang membuat _Shinn _menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Shinn! Ahoy~ kau sudah kembali dari rumah sakit!" seru Vino dengan riang, hingga kedua sahabat itu terkejut.

Vino mendekati _Shinn _dan merangkulnya dengan penuh semangat. "Shinn, kami semua merindukanmu!"

Luna terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Vino. Berbeda dari Luna, Athrun- sang jiwa yang bersarang di tubuh Shinn, terlihat biasa saja dengan sikap Vino.

Sret!

Athrun melepaskan rangkulan Vino dari dirinya. Ditatapnya Vino sejenak. "Aku bukan-"

"Shinn!" sela Luna segera. Lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu. Di situlah Athrun bisa melihat kesedihan yang Luna rasakan dengan jelas.

Athrun menundukkan wajah dan menghela napas. Sorot matanya menajam, "Aku tidak kenal siapa kau," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruang kelas.

Hal ini tentu membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Bahkan Vino yang awalnya ceria, menjadi muram seketika. "Apa yang ia katakan barusan?" gumam Vino.

.

.

.

Athrun menghela napasnya saat berada tepat di depan pintu kelas, ia lalu menoleh sejenak ke belakang untuk melihat Vino dan Luna yang terdiam sembari menatapi lantai. Demi Haumea, apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan lagi? Rasa-rasanya akhir ini ia kerap kali melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi sedih. Apa ini kesalahanku? Batinnya. Sorot mata Athrun menjadi sendu saat teringat kejadian yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu.

_"Onii-chan," panggil Mayu begitu ia memasuki kamar kakaknya. Ia lalu menghampiri 'Shinn' yang berdiri di depan jendela kamar. Disentuhnya tangan 'Shinn'._

_Athrun tetap bergeming meskipun ia tahu bila saat ini Mayu memegang tangannya. Jujur saja, ia tak kenal semua yang ada di sini. Bahkan kamar ini, perabotan ini, semuanya bukanlah miliknya. _

_"Onii-chan, ayah dan ibu menunggu di dapur, sudah waktunya makan malam." Mayu mengeratkan pegangannya, berharap jika kakak tersayangnya ini mau melihatnya. Karena sedari tadi kakaknya hanya menatap ke luar jendela._

_"Onii-"_

_"Hentikan." Athrun mulai bergumam dan membuat Mayu menjadi terdiam. Sekilas Athrun melirik Mayu yang mulai menundukkan wajah. "Aku bukan kakakmu."_

_Genggaman tangan Mayu seketika melemah dan terlepas dari tangan Athrun. Gadis berusia 13 tahun itu mundur selangkah. Bahunya bergetar. Ia tahu akan menangis, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya. "Sampai kapan onii-chan akan bersikap seperti ini?" bibir Mayu bergetar._

_Dan Athrun hanya memandang gadis kecil di dekatnya saat ini dengan raut wajah yang datar. "Sampai aku menemukan jawabannya."_

_Mayu mulai mengangkat wajah untuk menatap sang kakak._

_"Aku, maaf. Tapi aku memang bukan kakakmu. Aku bukanlah Shinn Asuka. Kau mungkin akan menganggapku amnesia atau bahkan gila. Aku pun tak mengerti mengapa aku berada di tubuh ini." Jelas Athrun yang menimbulkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua untuk beberapa menit._

_"Kalau memang begitu, siapa kau?" air mata Mayu akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Haumea, mengapa kau buat onii-chan menjadi seperti ini? "Jika memang bukan. Siapa kau? Lalu kemana perginya onii-chan? Mengapa sampai sekarang onii-chan tidak menemui kami?"_

_Athrun terdiam mendengar ucapan Mayu. Wajahnya sedikit bingung._

_"Onii-chan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mayu sendiri. Bila memang benar seperti ini. Onii-chan pasti sudah akan datang menemui kami. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada 'kan?!"_

_"Aku..."_

_"Tidak ada yang seperti ini, onii-chan! Hentikan semuanya. Sikap onii-chan sudah membuat ayah dan ibu menjadi sedih."_

_Athrun menunduk, tangannya terkepal. "Aku," gumamnya dengan pelan. Sorot matanya menyipit. "Bukan Shinn."_

_Setelah itu, suara tangis pun pecah dan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut._

'Mayu...' batin Athrun saat ia teringat bagaimana perihnya perasaan Mayu saat itu. Hh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Athrun bukanlah Shinn! Meski saat ini...

"Athrun!"

Deg! Athrun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ia mendengar suara seseorang. Dan ini suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara gadisnya, Cagalli! Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata _ruby_-nya membulat sempurna. Benar, dialah Cagalli! Sekejap Athrun berlari untuk mengejar Cagalli yang juga berlari jauh di depannya.

"Cagalli!"

**(soul)**

"Stellar, kau yakin tak apa?" Kira bertanya pada Stellar yang sibuk merapikan semua berkas dokumen yang ada di ruang OSIS. "Ini bukan pekerjaanmu, Stellar."

Stellar tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Ia lalu berjalan ke dekat lemari penyimpanan sembari membawa setumpuk berkas, di masukkannya satu persatu dokumen penting hasil rapat OSIS, ke dalam lemari. "Tidak apa-apa, Kira. Lagipula apa salahnya membantu?"

Kira terkekeh dan menghampiri Stellar. Diambilnya semua berkas yang ada pada Stellar. "Cukup, biar aku saja. Hh, ke mana perginya Luna dan Shinn saat ini." Kira berucap sambil memasukkan berkas itu ke dalam lemari.

Stellar hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mendengar Kira. Dipalingkannya wajahnya. "Shinn mungkin tidak akan datang kemari, Kira."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Kira berhenti memasukkan berkas ke dalam lemari. Ditatap wajah Stellar dengan raut yang agak bingung.

Stellar pun menggeleng pelan, "Hm, wajar bila Kira tidak tahu. Karena Kira tidak ada menjenguk Shinn saat di rumah sakit."

"Hh, maaf Stellar. Waktu itu aku ingin pergi, tapi..." Kira diam sejenak, "aku rasa kau tahu alasannya, meski aku tak menceritakan hal ini padamu."

Stellar menghela napas dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kira. "Stellar tahu, pasti mengenai Lacus. Hh, Stellar memang tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kalian menjadi seperti ini. Tapi semangat, Kira. Jangan menyerah!"

Kira tertawa pelan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Kau benar. Aku tidak akan menyerah secepat itu. Hm, jadi, ada apa dengan Shinn? Mengapa ia tidak akan datang ke sini lagi? Kau tahu, dia itu wakil ku. Aku butuh bantuannya."

Stellar spontan menundukkan wajah. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan begitu pilu. "Stellar tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Shinn. Tapi saat ini Shinn menganggap dirinya sebagai orang lain. Ia menolak siapa dirinya. Kira tahu? Pertama kalinya Shinn sadar dan melihat wajahnya sendiri. Shinn terlihat begitu stres dan histeris," ucap Stellar yang menimbulkan shock luar biasa pada Kira.

"Shinn, apa dia?"

Stellar menggeleng pelan. "Dokter Todaka berkata mungkin ini amnesia. Tapi, mungkin saja Shinn mengalami gangguan saraf karena benturan keras yang terjadi saat itu. Entah, Stellar harus berbuat apa. Paman, bibi, dan Mayu sudah menyerah. Mereka tidak akan lagi mengusik Shinn dengan memaksa Shinn untuk mengakui dirinya sendiri."

Kira beranjak menuju kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, lalu duduk di atasnya. Matanya menerawang. Benarkah sahabatnya seperti itu? Ia lalu kembali menatap Stellar yang sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di lemari.

"Jika Shinn mengaku sebagai orang lain. Apa kau tahu, ia mengaku sebagai siapa?"

Stellar mengangguk pelan dan kembali memandang ke bawah. "Mm, saat ini Shinn merasa bahwa dirinya adalah Athrun Zala."

Dan pada detik itu juga, mata Kira membulat sempurna. Apa? Athrun Zala? Keringatnya bahkan menetes dari pelipisnya.

_Shinn, kenapa harus Athrun Zala?_

.

.

.

Shinn tertawa pelan saat melihat Cagalli yang sibuk berkutat mengerjakan soal fisika di mejanya. Ia lalu menghampiri gadis pirang yang ia cintai itu. "Apa sangat sulit?"

Cagalli menghela napas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir _Athrun- _kekasihnya. "Kau tahu, aku tak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran fisika," keluhnya.

Shinn terkekeh dan duduk di samping Cagalli, diacaknya dengan gemas rambut pirang Cagalli. "Mau aku ajarkan bagaimana caranya?"

Tentu Cagalli segera mengangguk. "Tidak mungkin aku menolak tawaranmu, _Sensei._"

Shinn tersenyum dan semakin mengacak rambut Cagalli dengan gemas. "Hentikan, aku bukan _sensei_-mu..."

"Tapi pacarku," sela Cagalli segera dengan wajah yang tersenyum, membuat hati Shinn menjadi sangat hangat dan bahagia.

Dikecup puncak kepala Cagalli kemudian dirangkulnya. Tangannya mengambil bolpoin yang ada digenggaman Cagalli. "Tapi untuk mengajarimu, ada syaratnya."

Cagalli menggembungkan pipinya. Segera ia melepaskan rangkulan _Athrun _dan menjauh. "Sejak kapan kau memberi persyaratan bila ingin mengajariku? Athrun, kau berubah."

Shinn terdiam. Raut wajahnya nampak terkejut. Haumea, apa ia melakukan kesalahan lagi? Dengan ragu Shinn mengangguk dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai, mau ikut denganku?" tawar Shinn yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Cagalli segera mengejarnya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan _Athrun. _Matanya menyipit. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka membolos."

Shinn tak menghiraukan Cagalli. Ia tetap saja berjalan menuju suatu tempat. "Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku saja, Cagalli-_chan._"

Mendengar kekasihnya yang memanggilnya dengan _suffix- chan, _membuat Cagalli gusar. Dengan cepat ia cubit lengan _Athrun _lalu tertawa pelan. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang kesal. Tapi, melihat wajah kesal Cagalli, malah membuat _Athrun _semakin gemas. Didekatilah Cagalli dan dirangkulnya. Setelah itu, dengan cepat _Athrun _meraih pipi Cagalli.

Cup!

Wajah Cagalli merah total setelah mendapat ciuman dari _Athrun. _Rasa kesal semakin menyeruak darinya begitu ia lihat _Athrun_ yang berlari sambil mengejeknya. "Tak ingin menangkapku, _Hime_?"

Grr, cukup! -_chan, hime. _Setelah ini apa? Dengan gemas Cagalli mulai berlari mengejar _Athrun._

"Athrun!"

**(soul)**

"Luna, Vino." Stellar yang memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan Kira menjadi terkejut saat melihat Luna dan Vino yang melamun menatapi langit biru melalui jendela.

"Ada apa?"

Luna yang tersadar dari lamunan-nya, segera menatap Stellar dengan senyuman. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Stellar."

Stellar menghela napasnya lalu duduk di bangkunya, tepat di belakang bangku Luna. "Oh ya? Di mana Shinn?" tanya Stellar yang kala itu juga sukses membuat Luna terdiam.

Luna lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Vino yang sedari tadi masih terdiam usai mendengar penjelasaannya mengenai keadaan Shinn. "Vino," panggilnya.

Vino pun tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, Luna," ucapnya yang langsung beranjak untuk kembali ke bangku miliknya yang berada paling depan, di dekat meja guru.

Luna sadar jika Vino merasa kecewa dengan perkataan Shinn. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luna saja tak mengerti dengan sikap Shinn saat ini. Mengaku sebagai orang lain dan menolak jati dirinya. Sangat rumit untuk dimengerti! Luna pun menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela.

"Luna." Kira mengambil tempat untuk duduk di dekat Luna. Disentuhnya pundak gadis berambut magenta itu. "Di mana Shinn?"

Luna bungkam sesaat, ia lalu memandang Kira dengan wajah lusuh, digelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Kira mendesah pelan lalu menepuk kepala Luna dengan lembut. "Pada jam pelajaran pertama nanti, aku ingin kau dan Shinn hadir dalam rapat OSIS. Masih ada yang harus kita diskusikan mengenai perjalanan yang diadakan oleh sekolah."

Luna mengangguk pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Stellar yang melihat keadaan salah satu sahabatnya itu pun menjadi sedih.

_'Shinn, jangan buat kami semua bersedih.'_

**(soul)**

Brak!

Shinn mengatur napasnya yang terasa ngos-ngosan akibat berlari menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke atas atap sekolah. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pagar besi yang ada di sana. Didudukkannya tubuhnya, lalu ia sandarkan kepalanya. Aneh, mengapa Cagalli masih belum sampai juga? Padahal tadi ia masih mendengar suara Cagalli yang mengejarnya.

Hh, apa kira-kira gadis itu kelelahan dan beristirahat sejenak? Ini 'kan masih pagi, batin Shinn. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan merasakan sensasi sejuk yang dibawa oleh hembusan angin di pagi hari.

_Tak apa, akan kutunggu di sini, Cagalli._

.

.

.

Saat ini, di sudut lorong sekolah, tepatnya di atas tangga menuju atap sekolah, seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan gadis berambut pirang, terdiam. Dimana lelaki itu terlihat begitu ngos-ngosan. Dan di sela kedua tangannya yang menyentuh dinding, seorang gadis berambut pirang memandangnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Bibir gadis itu terbuka. Ada apa ini? Mengapa disaat ia sedang mengejar kekasihnya, secara tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Cagalli awalnya meronta begitu tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang yang tidak 'terlalu' ia kenali. Tapi, dengan satu hentakan, Cagalli yang awalnya mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, menjadi terdiam saat tubuhnya sudah bersandar di dinding. Matanya pun membulat sempurna, kala lelaki yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding langsung mendekatinya dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau..." ingin rasanya Cagalli berteriak. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Hanya karena melihat sorot mata lelaki ini, dan raut wajah yang begitu senang namun juga sedih.

"Cagalli."

Hati Cagalli seketika bergetar mendengarnya. Bukan karena suara dari lelaki itu, melainkan dari caranya yang memanggil namanya. Ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

Tes...

Cagalli juga semakin membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat lelaki di hadapannya kini menangis dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Sret! Dengan cepat Cagalli menyingkir saat lelaki itu mencoba untuk menyentuh pipinya. Tindakan Cagalli tentu membuat lelaki yang ada di depannya menjadi terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu kembali tersenyum dan bergerak untuk memeluk Cagalli. Meski Cagalli sudah meronta berusaha untuk dilepaskan.

"Sial! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Cagalli berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan orang itu.

Namun _Shinn _semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Cagalli. Ia juga membelai lembut kepala Cagalli. Air matanya menetes.

"Ini aku, Cagalli, Athrun. Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

maaf, telat updet. Panda sedang mengalami masalah yang mengakibatkan hilangnya feel dengan semua fic panda :'D

ini aja awalnya ngga pengen panda updet. Tapi, karena udah merasa janji, jadinya panda updet.

Gomen kalau kalian merasa kecewa dengan chap ini. Entah apa yang merasuki panda untuk mengubah cerita pada chap ini.

Mungkin gara-gara saking galaunya ya, hehe.

Tapi panda akan berusaha lebih baik untuk chap depan :'D

**makasih banget buat yang review (G punya akun, my lovely beibh NelshAZ, my bamou RenCaggie, Asuka Mayu, lezala, miliuna rash, Hoshi Uzuki, reinaryuzaki, JinK 1314). Panda merasa senang atas dukungannya :)**

**dan juga silent rider yang buat panda semangat *liat frekuensi visitor fic*. Ternyata banyak juga yang mampir, meski gak review :)**

ok, sampai sini dulu...

See you next time


End file.
